


Romantically...in Love (A Dimon Story)

by cmoye_02, Idreamtofdemi



Category: Actor RPF, Demi Lovato (Musician), Simon Cowell - Fandom, X Factor (UK) RPF, X Factor (US) RPF, X Factor RPF, dimon
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoye_02/pseuds/cmoye_02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamtofdemi/pseuds/Idreamtofdemi
Summary: A lot of Demi/Simon romance/smut. Leads to explicit sex. I am so ashamed. (But not really.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Simon cowell and Demi levato belongs to real life and I should not use his name in vain. Reader discresion is advised

Demi had been at the x-factor set all day rehearsing with her contestants. Not only was she tired but her shoulders were tense and sore from all the stress and pressure.  
Cece had just finished her rehearsal and gotten today's last feedback from Demi and the singing coaches. People started to pack up and drop of from the X-factor set for the day.  
Demi closed her eyes and put her forehead down on the judges table just to give herself a couple of seconds of rest.

Suddenly she felt two strong hands on her shoulders and heard a voice with a very clear British accent say.  
"Are you alright there doll? You look a bit tired?"  
It was Simon.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired, and my back and shoulders are so sore!" Demi replied and looked up at Simon over her shoulder.  
"Well I would give you a massage bu.."  
Demi cut him off.  
"What's a massage? You mean a massage?" She said and winked at him. (From Demi and Simon on Conan, hehe)  
"Oh I thought we had already discussed that, little miss language genius." Simon said and glared playfully at her. "But just so you know, that just proved that you and your tense shoulders do not deserve a massage from these amazing hands!" Simon said while kneading Demi's shoulders and then letting go leaving Demi wanting more.  
"Simon please! Mhh, that felt sooo good!" Demi pouted.  
"You really want me to keep going don't you?" He asked smirking.  
"Yes Simon! Please don't stop, keep massaging me!" She said and batted her eyelashes at him.  
Simon couldn't really say no to those big beautiful brown eyes. Gosh, she is so beautiful he thought to himself. How could he ever refuse her anything?

"Okay then." Simon said. "But it's only because I'm in a good mood today. Don't think I've gone all soft on you Dems!"  
Little did she know, he had gone so soft for her. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even himself.  
"What ever you say, what ever you say old man." She replied and put her forehead back on the table, ready to feel his hands on her body. But nothing happened. Oh what is it now she thought, she had waited to be close to him all day.  
Demi turned around, impatient, and looked at Simon.  
"Come on then, touch me already! I need this!" She begged.  
"Begging are we?" Simon smirked. "But I must admit, I really like when you're you begging me to touch you." Simon said and winked at her.  
"Oh in your dreams dirty old man!" Demi said with a frown that slowly turned in to a sly grin as she started to think about herself begging Simon to touch her in _that_ way, and him actually doing it.  
Oh gosh what am I thinking she said in her head, I can't think about him in that way, that's just weird... and kinda exciting... and a little... sexy... She was starting to get a bit flustered now and Simon could definitely notice the slight blush starting to form on her cheeks.  
"Oh I don't think I am the only one here with a dirty mind" he said and poked her in the side.

Simon then asked her to turn her chair around so that she sat straddling the chair, that way the back of the chair wouldn't be in the way for Simon to reach all of her backside.  
Demi took of her leather jacket leaving her upper back and shoulders bare since she was wearing a tube top, giving Simon perfect access to her soft creamy skin.

  
Simon wasted no time, he sat himself down on a chair behind Demi and scooted closer so that she now was sat in-between his legs and then he started to work his magic on her body.  
He really enjoyed feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers, maybe he enjoyed it a little bit more than he should.. rubbing small circles all aver her back and shoulders, and her neck, that beautiful soft neck.. He was so close to her, if he just leaned in a little bit he could easily place his lips on her soft neck and taste her delicate skin, he really wanted to kiss her neck now... Oh snap out of it old man! And keep doing what you're supposed too, massage this gorgeous 20 year old woman sitting between your legs... oh gosh here we go again!

Demi could feel Simons hot breath on her skin, and that combined with his warm hands working on her back was just magical. He was so close to her, she could feel his musky masculine scent that she loved so much. If these small things made her feel all hot and tingly, imagine what he could make her fell if.... No Demi, you can't go there. Especially not now, whit him here. It would be a lie to say that she had never thought about it before. She had, a lot of times to be honest. Ever since they started working together she had just been drawn to him and he to her. And all their bickering and fighting just added to the sexual tension that had clearly started to form between them from the first day they met, and it was getting stronger.

  
Demi started to relax more and more, the tensions in her back and shoulders slowly started to disappear.  
"Mhhhh" Demi moaned. "Ohh that feels soo good Simon, can you go a bit harder?"  
Simon chuckled under his breath. How he loved hearing her say those things, he just wished he could hear them in a slightly different situation... And little did he know, he soon would...  
"What? Why are you laughing?" Demi asked and turned her head towards Simon. Their faces suddenly very close.  
"Nothing sweetheart" Simon replied with a smug smile on his face. "I'll go a bit harder, anything to pleas you doll"

  
Demi smiled, her eyes suddenly drawn to his lips, so close and so tempting... But no, she couldn't, not with people around them. Well, there actually weren't that many people there right now, but somebody could walk in at any moment.  
Demi shook the thought out of her head and sat up, turning towards Simon. "Thank you so much for that massage, I really needed it, I feel so much better now!" She said with a smile.  
"I'm glad I could help. But you do realise that I expect you to return the favour, right?" Simon asked with a wink.  
"Of course you do! You can never do something just to be nice can you? Always expecting something in return" Demi replied.  
"Am I really that bad?" Simon asked as he raised his hand to sweep her bangs out of her face, savouring every touch of her sweet skin.

  
Demi closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "No, you're actually not that bad, you are pretty amazing to be honest! Demi whispered. She didn't really intend for Simon to hear that. But he did. And it made his heart go warm.  
He wrapped his arm around her and just held her close for a couple of seconds. Demi placed her head on his shoulder and felt that familiar tingle spread through her body. She always felt that when he hugged her.

  
Eventually they pulled apart. Eyes locked, and Simon was, again, so tempted to lean in and kiss her then and there. But he knew he couldn't, but boy did he want to. And he had a small feeling that she maybe wanted it too.  
Simon was the first one to speak. "Well, I'm gonna have to ask you to do a bit of work on your day off tomorrow Demi." "What? Noo, do I have to?" Demi pouted. "It's nothing too hard or exhausting" Simon continued. "I just need you to drop by my house for a couple of hours to go through last week's performances with me. Believe it or not, I actually value your opinion on my acts performances".

  
"Alright, I'll do it.. You are the boss after all" Demi replied. Simon hadn't expected her to agree on it so willingly.  
"Okay, great" Simon said with a smile. " I'll see you tomorrow then! My house, 4pm?"  
"Perfect!" Demi replied. In her head she was already figuring out what she would wear tomorrow. Something comfortable, it was her day off after all! But not to comfy, like she didn't care what she looked like. Maybe a sweater and a pair of hot pants? No that would be showing too much legs, maybe he didn't like that. Maybe he didn't like her legs? Or maybe he did and... Demi was snapped out of her thoughts by Simons voice.  
" Maybe you should go home now then? Since I'm pulling you in for work again tomorrow and all."  
" Yeah, yeah I will. See you tomorrow Simon" She said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. She picked up her bag and jacket and walked off towards the exit.  
Simon followed her whit his eyes as she walked away. She really was a beautiful woman. Her curvy hips, perfect butt and gorgeous legs.  
Demi smiled to herself, well tomorrow will be an exciting day for sure she thought.. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most exciting part

 

Demi's car pulled up in front of Simon's house. Wow, it's really big she thought to herself. And he lives here all alone, that's a lot of space for a single man!   
The rain had started to pour down during her short drive there and Demi wasn't really dressed for rainy weather. Hopefully my shirt won't get all wet and see-through she thought as she jumped out of the car and ran for the door. She was wearing an oversized white button-up shirt with a white tank top underneath, trashed jeans shorts and a pair of black studded boots. Maybe not the best choice of clothes for this weather...

As she reached the door she looked down at her shirt, nope, definitely not see-through. Phew!

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before she reached for the doorbell.   
She rang it twice before she finally heard footsteps on the other side of door. Okay, here we go she thought. Breath in, breath out, act normal. Why was she suddenly so nervous? It must be everything that happened yesterday, she had repeated yesterday's happenings over and over in her head all day before she came here. The way his hands felt on her body, his warm breath on her neck and how she never wanted to let go when he hugged her.   
Okay Demetria, now stop it. Be confident, you know he wants you! Show him a piece of your sassy and sexy self!

Simon heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door and was met with a gorgeous sight. A smirking Demi stood leaning against the doorframe, her brown curls slightly damp from the pouring rain – she looked amazing. Her jean short showing off her perfectly tanned legs – he just loved those legs! A couple of buttons unbuttoned in her shirt giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.   
Demi hadn't been showing much cleavage lately, Simon took care of that part just fine with his white V-necks, but today she had decided to be a bit more daring. After all he had suggested shed' show a bit more cleavage a couple of times before!

"You finally decided to let me in?" Demi asked and raised her eyebrows.   
"Stop being a brat and come inside already, I don't want you to catch a cold sweetheart" Simon replied and held the door open for her.   
Demi brushed past him through the door but Simon managed to catch her hand and pull her in for a hug. "Don't think you can walk in to my house without giving me a hug!" he murmured in her hair as they hugged. When they pulled apart Simon slide his hand down Demi's back and rested it in the small of her back, slightly touching her bum as he led her in to the living room.   
Demi didn't mind at all, he could touch her like that all night if he wanted!

"I took the freedom to light some candles" Simon said as he walked over to the telly and turned it on, flipping through the channels until he found the recording of last week's X-factor. "I thought it would be nice with a couple of candles now when it's so dark outside from all the rain and clouds" He continued. "They're pumpkin and cinnamon scented, is that okay with you missy?"   
"I don't really care what they smell like Simon, but it was a nice gesture! I didn't think of you as the cosy candle-lighting type though!" she replied with a smile.  
"Well, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me" he said and winked at her. "I'm a quite unpredictable man!"

  
Demi could really tell he'd tried to make this special for her. The candles and everything, that was just so sweet, she really liked this side of him! She smiled to herself as she kicked her boots of and flopped down on the brown couch. As Simon sat down next to her she placed her legs on his lap without thinking about it, making herself comfortable on the couch.  
Simon just smiled, he would never let anyone put their legs on his lap, except for Demi. It just felt so natural sitting like this with her, like they'd sat like this watching telly numerous of times before.

They sat there for a couple of hours watching the performances as it started to rain more and more outside, giving their opinions and thoughts on the acts. Their arguments did get a bit heated at times but mostly they kept it civil.

  
Demi kept her legs placed on Simon's lap and he started to stroke her soft skin, at first he just stayed on her calves but he soon started to work his way further and further up her legs, soon touching the sensitive skin of her upper thighs. Demi closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his touch. She could definitely get used to this.   
She shifted her position slightly so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She started to cares his upper arm and she could feel Simon shiver under her touch. She loved how her touch had that effect on him. She slowly worked her way over to his chest down the buttons of his shirt, her soft hand caressing his chest. Simon let out a low moan. Demi turned her head and looked up at him, their faces only inches apart.

Simon looked down at the gorgeous woman whose mere touch made it hard for him to hold back a moan. Her face was even more beautiful in the flickering candle light. All he could focus on was her beautiful mouth as she slowly licked her plump lips to moisten them. They both leaned in, lips only millimetres apart. Demi could feel his hot breath on her face. She closed her eyes ready to kiss him...

"Riiiiing, riiing." Simons phone rang making them jump apart, ruining the moment. Simon cursed under his breath. He looked down on his phone. "Sorry Demi, but I have to take this" He said and walked off into the kitchen.  
Demi sat dumbfounded on the couch. What just happen? Did she just almost kiss Simon frikkin Cowell? Why did his phone have to ring and interrupt the moment?? Just a couple of seconds more and they definitely would have kissed!

Over in the kitchen Simon hung up the phone and leaned his forehead on the kitchen cabinet. What the hell was he getting himself into? She's 20 for heaven's sake! But he couldn't help himself, he wanted her, he _needed_ her! And judging from what just happened in the living room she pretty much felt the same way!

He walked out in the living room again and saw the pretty brunet start to collect her things and put her boots back on. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked her in a soft voice.   
" I thought I should... maybe it's time to... it's pretty late.." she rambled. Simon stopped her. "Look out the window, the rain is pouring down, there is no way I'm letting you out on the roads in this weather!"   
" But.." Demi started.   
"No buts!" Simon interrupted her. "The roads will be very slippery and it's starting to get very windy too! You're staying here tonight!" He really didn't want her to drive in this weather. He also didn't want her to leave his house just jet.

"I guess you're right" Demi sighed. In reality she was really happy he'd forced her to stay. She didn't really want to leave at all. "But I don't want to be a problem for you" she continued.   
"You could never be a problem sweetheart." He said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Now let's go and get the guestroom ready for you!"   
Demi's smile dropped a bit, the guestroom... Well what had she expected? To be in his room, in his bed, in his arms...? Uhm YES! Well I guess I can always sneak in there later tonight when he's gone to sleep she thought whit a small smile. Little did she know, Simon was thinking the exact same thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

"Right" Simon said as they finished making the big fluffy bed in the guest room, ready for Demi to go to sleep. "Is there anything else you need? There're fresh towels, a toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. Do you need a t-shirt or something to sleep in?" He asked 

"No I think I'll just sleep in the tank top I'm wearing now" Demi replied with a smile. "It'd be great if I could borrow a sweater or something though, it might get a bit cold tonight..." she continued. Or I could just sleep in your bed, she thought, I know something we could do to keep us warm... Wow, he was really bringing out her dirty side! If he only knew what she was thinking about right now, the things she wanted to do with him!

  
"Of course darling, I'll go get you one for you right now" Simon said as he walked towards the door.   
"Or.." Demi stopped him. "..you could just let me borrow the one you're wearing now?" (He had put it on earlier when he went to answer his phone in the kitchen.)   
"Yeah, okay." Simon said a little surprised. "Are you sure you want this one? I've been wearing it all day"   
"I'm absolutely sure" Demi replied and smiled up at him "It will smell like you..." She whispered under her breath. Not really sure if she wanted him to hear or not. But he did, and it made him melt a little.

Simon wasn't sure what to do next, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms, carry her into his bedroom and make sweet love to her all night. But maybe that was going a bit too far too soon... He settled for a hug and in return he got a sweet kiss on the cheek from her warm lips before they both said good night and he walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He was English after all!

As soon as he closed the door behind him he regretted that he hadn't made a move. He had wanted to kiss her lips so badly! And he knew she wanted it too! So why didn't he do it? Was he, Simon Cowell being a coward?

Demi closed her eyes and leaned her back against the door. Why hadn't he kissed her? And why didn't she kiss him? For how long was this going to continue before anything actually happened? The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife! And all the touching and staring into each other's eyes!   
Well there's always tomorrow, she thought as she walked to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth before she walked back into her room. She stripped out of her shorts and pulled her white shirt over her head, leaving her in a pair of light pink lace panties and a white tank top. I better take my bra off to she thought as she pulled the top over her head and unclasped her bra.

Meanwhile Simon walked up the stairs, on his way to go to bed. As he walked down the hall he noticed Dem's door was slightly open. She must've forgotten to close it when she came back from the bathroom he thought as he walked up to close it for her. He was just about to shut the door when he noticed her, there she was, the most beautiful woman on earth almost completely naked in front of him, apart from a pair of pink lace panties that left very little to the imagination. His eyes wandered up her luscious legs, over her curvy womanly hips, her amazing tummy, up to her plump beautiful breasts, his eyes lingering there a bit longer before he finally met her big brown eyes.   
"Oh" was all he could say as a smile started to form on his lips.

Demi didn't know what to do. She just stood there, watching him take in her body. He actually looked pretty pleased with what he saw. His eyes met hers, a smile on his lips. "Whoops.." Demi said as she turned around and bent down to pick up her tank top from the floor giving him a perfect view of her round bum.   
Simon gulped. This woman will be the death of me! He thought!

Demi pulled the top over her head and turned around to face him again. Her breasts and tummy were now covered but her hard nipples (yes she was a bit turned on, she couldn't help it!) were still very visible through the sheer fabric. Simon didn't complain at all!   
He slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist, looking deep into her eyes.   
"Sorry I stared at you" He whispered. "I couldn't help myself, you're just so beautiful!"   
Demi blushed and looked down, butterflies in her tummy. Simon caressed her cheek putting his hand under her chin bringing her eyes back up to his.

Demi inhaled deeply, her nosed filled with his scent. "I'm just going to kiss you now" she whispered.   
"It's about time you..." Simon didn't have time to finish before Demi crashed her lips to his.   
The kiss started off slow and sweet but it slowly turned more heated as Simon walked Demi back up against the wall, her hands tangled in his hair, his tongue begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth to let him in. "Mhhhmm" Demi moaned as his hands found their way up under her top.   
Simon groaned as Demi bit his lip softly. He slowly started to work his way down her neck, kissing every part of her soft skin finding his way down to the valley of her breasts softly nobbling and sucking. . Demi moaned again and threw her head back against the wall. Urrrhg he is amazing she thought.

Simon found his way back to her lips giving her one last kiss before he forced himself to pull away leaving demi panting and wanting more.   
"We can't go there Demi" He said as he ran his hand up and down her back.   
"But I want to!" Demi whispered a slight pout on her face.   
"I know you do doll, and believe me, so do I! I want you so bad! But we just can't, not now at least..."

He run his hand down her arm taking her hand leading her over to the bed.   
"You should go to sleep now beautiful" He said and folded over the covers helping her slip into the bed.   
Demi just did as she was told, her mind still fuzzy from the amazing kiss.   
"Now close your eyes and try to sleep. I will see you tomorrow, okay beautiful" Simon said and kissed her forehead.   
Demi just nodded and closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face as sleep started to take over.   
Simon looked at her one last time before he turned the lights off and walked to his room.

He had really wanted to go all the way with her tonight, but he knew it wasn't the right time. He wanted it to be special. He wanted everything to be perfect for her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax of this love story

KABOOOOOM! Demi woke up whit a jolt, a thunder storm raging outside. The whole room went white from the lightning and then it got dark again. Demi looked around, where was she? She didn't recognise the place! And she was scared, she hated thunder!! There was another boom and she pulled the covers closer to her chest, shaking.  
Then she remembered, she was at Simon's house! Thank goodness I'm not alone she thought as she swung her legs over the edge off her bed running towards the door. She didn't even think about what she was doing, she was scared and all she wanted was to be in Simon's arms!

  
She reached his bedroom door and opened it slowly, she walked in on her tippy toes, careful not to wake him up.  
Simon was fast asleep in his bed, snoring lightly. He looks adorable Demi thought as she walked up to him. She was just about to slide into the bed when there was another rumble of thunder. "Iiih" Demi squealed throwing herself down on Simon burying her face in his chest.

Simon started to stir in his sleep and tiredly opened his eyes when he felt something or someone land on his chest. He looked down and saw a head of dark curls and then a pair of big brown eyes looking up at him. "Sorry I woke you up" Demi whispered bringing her lips down to kiss his chest softly.  
"Well if you're going to keep doing that I don't mind you waking me up in the middle of the night at all!" Simon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her placing one hand on her back and the other on her bum. Demi sighed and rested her head in the crock of his neck kissing it lightly. She felt safe now. The roaring thunderstorm outside the house didn't bother her anymore.

"You got scared of the thunder didn't you?" Simon asked as he moved his hand up and down her spine sending soft shivers through her body. Demi nodded into his neck.  
"I didn't think you were such a chicken" Simon teased her.  
"Stop being such a jerk!" Demi replied and slapped him on the chest. "You should just be happy that I actually ended up in your bed tonight, I know that's what you wanted!"  
You couldn't be more right Simon thought. He looked at the gorgeous woman laying on his chest, her bare legs tangled with his and her soft hands working their magic on his skin. He had dreamed off this, all the times she had walked in to the x-factor set looking extra sexy and gorgeous, but he never thought that his dream actually would come true...

As much as she wanted to stay awake and savour this moment with Simon there was no way Demi could manage to keep her eyes open much longer. Her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Simon noticed this and caressed her cheek gently. "Go back to sleep baby girl, we will talk more in the morning!"  
Demi looked up and gave Simon a slow kiss on the lips before she put her head down on the pillow.  
Simon wrapped his arms around her from behind, their body's fitting perfectly together.  
It wasn't long until they both were asleep.

The next morning Simon woke up and turned around to look at the beautiful girls next to him, the only problem was.. she wasn't here! Simon felt his heart drop. Had she left? Did she regret everything that had happened yesterday?  
He then felt a faint smell of bacon coming from downstairs. What was that? He got out of bed and put a pair of pyjama pants on. As he opened the door he could hear singing coming from the kitchen.  
He smiled to himself, it was Demi's beautiful voice. He could recognise her voice anywhere. He had bought all of her albums on Itunes and listened to her gorgeous voice over and over again. She could never find out though, he would never hear the end of it!

Demi was in the kitchen, dancing and singing as she was flipping the eggs over in the frying pan.  
She had waked up half an hour before Simon and after staring at his beautiful face for 15 minutes she decided it was time to get up and make him breakfast. She wanted to show him that she was a real woman that could cook him good food. Not just a girl – a woman!

Simon waked in to a beautiful sight in the kitchen. Demi had her back against him cooking something on the stove, the white dress shirt she had borrowed from him left very little to the imagination. He could see all the curves of her perfect body. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this!  
Demi had her earphones in singing along to the music on her Ipod. She hadn't noticed he was there yet.

Simon slipped up behind her wrapping his arms arms around her waist kissing her neck. Demi let out a small squeal before she realised who it was. She smiled and took her earphones out.  
"Morning beautiful." Simon mumbled in her hair. "Well good morning you too handsome" Demi replied and turned around to kiss hiss lips.  
Simon deepened the kiss and let his hand wander down her sides, over her bum grabbing her thighs to lift her up on the counter top. Their lips never braking contact.  
"Mhmmm" Demi moaned at she wrapped her legs around his waist moving her hands up to his hair.  
"You are so beautiful" Simon whispered against her lips, his hands finding their way to the buttons of her. Slowly unbuttoning it revealing her plump breast. Now it was Simons turn to moan. He could feel her breasts through the thin material of his t-shirt. Demi's hands found their way down to the hem of his t-shirt pulling it over his head, their naked chests pressed together.

Demi felt sparks flying through her body! She had never even dreamed something like this would happen with her and Simon. She had wished, but never actually thought it would happen. But here she was, half naked on a kitchen counter, with her legs wrapped around the man of her fantasies and...  
..and oh my gosh, the eggs! The eggs in the frying pan, they will burn! Demi quickly pulled herself away from Simon.  
"What.. why are you.." Simon started. " The eggs!" Demi said. "I made you breakfast, I don't want it to burn!!" She jumped off the counter and went to take the pan off the heat, luckily the food was fine. She quickly assembled all the components on a plate and looked up at Simon.  
"Well aren't you just amazing?" Simon asked as he saw what she had made, a full cooked English breakfast. For him! Yeah, he definitely wanted to keep this woman!  
"You're so cute you know that" Simon said as she looked at her, a smile on her face, excitement in her eyes.

"Cute?" Demi frowned. "I was more hoping for a 'sexy' or something!"  
Simon chuckled "Well you have to work a bit harder to hear that one from me." Simon replied with a wink.  
I'll show you sexy Demi thought, a smug smile on her face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good part of this story

Demi drew in a sharp breath of air as she felt a warm hand land on her bare thigh. She turned her head and looked up at Simon who was smirking back at her. She shook her head giving him a stern look. "Not here!" She mouthed at him, being careful no one would hear or see what she said. Luckily Khloe and Mario were talking so all the cameras were on them.

But Simon didn't care, he leaned in and whispered in her ear "I can't help it beautiful! And it's your own fault for wearing that short dress, your legs are practically begging me to touch them!"  
Demi shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck, oh the things this man did to her! She closed her eyes for a quick moment, trying to collect her thoughts and get her focus back on.

The show had just started and she was already losing her cool. Did he have any idea what he did to her? How she was unable to focus on anything but his hand on her leg, slowly caressing her soft skin working its way further and further up her thigh.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him again, a small smile playing on his lips, he knew, oh yes he definitely knew the effect he had on her. Oh, so this is the game we're playing now? Demi thought. Well you better get ready to play then Mr. Cowell.

Simon just couldn't help himself. He needed to touch her. He had been watching her prance around the set in that short figure hugging dress and all he wanted to do was run his hands down those glorious curves before he eventually would rip the dress off her and have his way with the beautiful Latina.  
Whoa, okay, stop it right there Simon. You're on live TV for heaven's sake. You can't be thinking those things right now! Especially when said beautiful Latina is sitting right next to you... and oh, was that her foot running up and down his leg?

Demi had kicked one of her heels off under the table and her bare foot was now slowly running up and down Simon's leg. She was about to show him that two could play this game..

The show went on, Demi and Simon bickering and teasing each other as usual. Only this time it was even more sexual tension between them (if that's even possible?). Demi made sure to sit extra close to Simon, accidentally brush her boobs against his hand as she leaned over to grab her glass of water, drop her pen under on the floor during a commercial break, bending over to pick it up making sure to give Simon a nice view of her round bum as she did. She pulled out all the little tricks she had, giving him long looks, biting her bottom lip, touching her neck, flicking her hair, licking her lips, leaning over to give him a good view of her cleavage – anything to catch his attention. And it worked, she could tell that he had a hard time focusing on the contestants, his eyes constantly flickering to her, he was flustered and seemed a bit frustrated.

"Why are you doing this to me" he whispered in her ear as one of the contestants was singing on stage.  
Demi looked around, making sure that no one was watching and that no cameras were on them. She leaned in closer to Simon kissing his jawline, making her way up to his ear, kissing his earlobe before biting it softly. "Because I can." She whispered in his ear. He groaned quietly.

The show eventually ended and the judges made their way backstage to chat with the contestants and do some interviews.  
Simon kept an eye on Demi the whole time and when he saw her walk off to her dressing room he excused himself and walked after her. He did make sure that no one noticed where he went though. This thing, whatever it was, he had going on with Demi no one could know about.  
Demi had noticed Simon's gaze on her as she made her way through the reporter's backstage, she had managed to catch his eyes a couple of times, smiling or winking at him, he just had been rolling his eyes and shaking his head at her. She knew she was in trouble.

Demi finally managed to sneak away from all the reporters and slip into her dressing room closing the door behind her. What had she gotten herself into? Was he mad at her for doing all those things to him during the show? She had been careful, no one had seen them, and she was sure about that. She knew what people would say if they found out about them. "He's too old" "That's gross" "She's sleeping with him too keep her job" "He's taking advantage of her" "He could be her father" – but she didn't care.  
Simon was an amazing man and she wanted him, all these feelings she had for him, they were all over the place. She didn't know what she wanted with him. All she knew was that she loved being close to him, loved when he touched her, the way he made her feel beautiful and special. He was great to her. She smiled to herself. Yeah, Simon was amazing.  
The age gap didn't bother her at all, quite the opposite to be honest. She found it sexy that he was older! And the fact that their relationship, or whatever you should call it, was kind of 'forbidden' made it all so much more exciting!

Demi was brought back from her thoughts when she heard the door slam close. It was Simon.  
"You little brat, are in so much trouble" He said as she walked closer to her. "I am going to send you to the naughty corner straight away" he said grabbing her hips.  
"Oh is that so? Care to join me?" Demi said with a small smile, meeting his eyes. He wasn't mad, she could tell. His eyes were dark with lust, he wanted her.  
"I know a lot of naughty things we could do in that corner..." She said slowly running her hand down his chest. She felt him grab her hips harder, pushing her closer to him.  
"Oh, you have been naughty enough tonight little lady. Do you know what you've been doing to me all night?" He said, slowly walking her back towards the couch.  
"Are you saying that I've been a bad girl?" Demi asked and looked at him with big innocent eyes.  
"You have been a very bad girl and you know it" Simon turned them around and sat himself down on the couch with Demi straddling him. He placed his hands on her bare thighs and started to rub them slowly.

Demi wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her mouth to his. "Then maybe you don't mind if I continue to be a bad girl now do you?" She whispered against his lips.  
"Not at all" Simon replied as he pressed his mouth to hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe and leave a kudos and a comment for more ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Part of this story

Demi moaned as Simon bit her lower lip softly, begging for entrance. She parted her lips letting his tongue find its way into her mouth, exploring the interior, their tongues fighting for dominance.  
Her dress riding up and showing off her curvy thighs as she straddled him. Simon's hands found their way from her thighs, up her sides up to her hair, his fingers tangled in her soft brown curls pulling her harder against his lips.

Demi started to unbutton his shirt revealing more of his chest hair, slowly running her fingers through it. She could feel Simon shiver under her touch. "Uhhhrg Demetria! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He groaned in her ear.  
He pulled away from her face to look at her. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek with his hand. "I have no idea what you're doing with an old man like me. You can have any guy you want, and jet here you are, all cute and flustered with your glorious body pressed up against mine. Do you know how happy that makes me?"  
Simon's words made her inside tingle, this was actually happening! He really wanted her, to be with her. And she wanted to be with him. She couldn't care less what everybody else would think. She had fallen for Simon, and she had fallen hard.

"I don't want any other guy, I only want you Simon!" She told him in a whisper. "I want all of you, and I want it now" She murmured against his lips.

  
"Well aren't you very demanding Miss Lovato?" He said teasingly as he started to run his hands up under her dress caressing her stomach.  
"I have had my sight set on you for so long, I'm tired of waiting!" She said as she kissed his neck, her hands starting to make their ways down his bare chest. She could feel his hardness against her crotch, grinding herself onto him teasingly.  
"And by the feeling of that I'm not the only one here tired of waiting" She looked up at him with a smug smile on her face before her hands found their way down to his bulge. Stroking him through the fabric off his trousers. She loved how she had this effect on him, that she was the one making him this hard.  
Simon moaned, gosh she was amazing! He brought her lips back to his and kissed her passionately one more time before he pulled away. Demi looked at him surprised. "Why did you stop?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"Believe me you're doing everything more than right! But as much as I want to continue this here and now princess, I really don't think this is the right time and place. Someone could walk in on us any moment!" Simon said resting his forehead against hers. His hands firmly placed on her thighs again. Oh, how he loved those thighs!  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Demi pouted.  
"Hey, don't give me that look missy, I never said we couldn't continue this someplace else."  
Demi looked up at him. "Well what do you have in mind Mr. Cowell?"  
"What about we sneak out and drive to my house? No one will bother us there!" Simon said, his thumbs making little circles on her thighs.  
"I like the way you're thinking." She replied running her index finger down his chest.

Simon stood up bringing Demi with him. She pulled the hem of her dress down, and went over to the mirror fixing her hair, trying to look presentable.  
Simon watched Demi as he buttoned up his shirt.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked him meeting his gaze in the mirror.  
"You" He simply said.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"  
Demi blushed and looked down. But then she looked up and met his gaze again. "You're such a cheese ball do you know that?"  
"And you're my little brat do you know that?"  
"Am I really? Am I your little brat?"  
"Yes you are Demi, you're mine. And I plan on keeping you!"  
Demi turned around and put her arms around him. "Well that makes me really happy" She said and planted a peck on his lips. He pulled her closer wanting more. "Nope old man, you'll have to wait! Now get yourself together so we can get out of here. The sooner the better" She said and winked at him.

Simon took a step back and held out his arms. "Do I look presentable or could you tell that I just had a steamy make out session with a hot woman?"  
Demi smirked, she liked being referred to as a 'hot woman', especially when it came from Simon. She looked him up and down. He looked good, gosh it was weird but he was so hot!  
"Well I must admit that you look very fuckable..." Demi covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had said. Oh, god why did she say that out loud?  
"Whoa, did you just say that you find me fuckable?" Simon smirked.  
"No" Demi shook her head, her cheeks turning pink.  
"Yes you did!!"  
"Did not!"  
"You did!"  
"Okay, yes I did! I find you very, very fuckable and if I don't get to sleep with you soon I'm going to go crazy! Happy??"  
Simon smiled. "Very. And just to let you know, the feeling is mutual!"

They left the dressing room together, pretending that they'd just had an important meeting about something. They made their way past the people that were still left backstage. They reached the garage making sure that no one noticed Demi sliding into Simon's car. Thank God for cars with tinted windows she thought to herself.  
This whole sneaking around thing is okay for now, it was exciting. But if things got serious between them she didn't want hide it from her friends and family. She'd want the whole world to know! But I'll worry about that later she thought to herself, for now I'm just going to enjoy the moment and the fact that I get to be with Simon!

The drive to Simon's house was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence. Simon looked over at Demi every now and then and smiled. They made sure to steal a kiss or two every time they stopped at a red light and Simon had his hand placed on Demi's thigh as much as he could when he didn't need it for driving.  
They reached his house and Simon walked around to open the door for Demi taking her hand as she stepped out of the car. "There you go my lady."  
"You're such a gentleman" She said and kissed his cheek.  
"Of course I am, I'll do anything to please you darling"  
"I'll keep that in mind for later" She said and winked at him.  
"You have such a dirty mind Demetria" Simon said and slapped her bum playfully as they reached the door.  
"You did not just do that!" She said and glared at him.  
"Oh yes I did!" He said and closed the door behind them before pushing Demi up against it. "And I might do it again if you're naughty." He whispered against her lips before closing the space between them in a passionate kiss.  
Demi wasted no time kissing him back. She bit his lip quite hard asking for entrance and he moaned and let her tongue in.

Demi went straight for Simon's shirt, ripping it open not caring if she broke it or not. "Well someone is eager" Simon murmured. "Shut up!" Demi replied as she pulled the shirt all the way off him throwing it on the floor.  
"You're feisty, I like it" Simon said as he pressed her harder against the door.  
Demi wrapped her legs around his waist and he grabbed her bum to support her. He made his way across the room carrying Demi up the stairs. His destination was the bedroom.  
He gently lay her down on the bed and crawled on top off her.  
Demi had a different idea though, she flipped them over so that she was on top instead. "I like being on top" She said smirking down at him. "Oh, I've noticed" Simon replied as he reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly pulled it down and then began pulling at the hem off her dress, wanting to bring it over her head. "A little help her please" He muttered when he didn't manage to take it off himself.  
Demi quickly stood up and pulled the dress over her head leaving her in a matching black lacy bra and pantie set and her black stiletto heels that she still had on. Simon gulped. "You are so unbelievable beautiful" he said as he let his eyes wander up and down her body.  
Demi didn't blush, she didn't look away. She looked right at him. She was confident, she didn't want to be ashamed of her body or the way she looked. Not with him. She knew she didn't need to.  
And Simon made sure to confirm that to her. "Just look at you Demi! Your curves, your beautiful wide hips, your curvy legs in those heels, your breast, your stomach. You are perfect Demi, don't let anyone ever tell you that you're not, because you are! You are so beautiful!

Hearing him say those things made her inside melt. Where had, this man been all her life?  
She made her way over to him on the bed again, crawling on top of him placing her hands on his bare chest caressing it softly. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you" was all she said.

Simon kissed her, soft at first and then it got more heated. Hands roaming all over each other's bodies, their clothes coming off one piece at the time. Ending up who knows where across the room. Simon opened the clasp of her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders slowly before removing it entirely taking in the sight of her plump breasts in front of him. He decided it was his turn to be on top and flipped them over. He grabbed her breasts and started to massage them, bringing his mouth down to suck on one of her nipples biting it softly as he kept massaging the other one pinching her nipple between his fingers. Demi moaned and closed her eyes. Simon moved his mouth over to her left breast giving it the same attention as the right one had gotten earlier. He then started to kiss his way down her stomach until he reached her private parts, he hooked his fingers in her lace panties but before he went any further he looked up at her asking for approval.  
Demi just nodded. "Yes, please!" She panted. Simon smiled and started to slide the panties down her legs over her delicate little feet, tossing them on the floor behind him.

He grabbed her heel and started to kiss his way up her leg, to the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. She trembled under his touch, the feelings he gave her were sensational. But it wasn't just his touch, it was the way he would look up at her to make sure that she was okay, that she was enjoying it. He was just so incredibly sweet. No other man had ever treated her this way when they had sex!  
His mouth found its way to her hot center and she swore she could see stars as his tongue worked its magic on her, licking her and teasing her entrance Demi came down from her high and lay panting on the bed. He slid two fingers inside her and thrust them in and out making her moan and writhe in the bed. "So, I take it you enjoyed that?" Simon asked asked licking his lips. "Uhhm....yes!" Demi replied, catching her breath "That was amazing! Where have you been all my life?"  
"Well I've been right here, the question is – where have you been?" He said as he brought his mouth down to hers.

Her hands reached for the hem of his boxers, pulling them down and letting his member sprang free.  
She grabbed him and started to pump him softly. A moan escaping his lips.  
She worked him a bit faster and she could hear his breath quicken. "I want you now" She whispered in his ear. "I want you inside me now!".

Simon didn't waste any time positioning himself between her legs. He looked up at her, desire in his eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked her.  
"I'm absolutely positive" She replied and nodded reassuringly at him. He grabbed his hardened cock and stroked it a few times. Simon smiled and kissed her lips softly before pushing himself into her tight wet heat.  
"You're so tight," he groaned.  
This time Demi was not the only one seeing stars.

When she started move her hips against his clearly needing more friction he pulled out and thrust in again setting a slow pace to bring them to the edge of orgasm together. They moved in time together trading kisses and licks as they murmured soft "I love you"s into the air and bits of skin they could reach. Finally, their thrusts became more desperate as they neared climax. Demi came with a loud moan and Simon's name on her lips. Simon felt her orgasm as she tightened and clenched around him and fell into orgasm as well, his seed filling her and making her feel claimed and protected.

They both lay on the bed panting after they had finished. "That. Was. Amazing." Simon said between breaths. "I know, incredible!" Demi replied. "Why did we wait so long to do that??"  
"I don't think we were ready before." Simon said as he lay his head down on Demi's chest stroking her side slowly. "I think we both wanted it to be special, and it was. It was special. You are really special to me Demi" He looked up at her.  
All she could do was smile. "You're very special to me too!" She said and kissed his lips softly. She pulled away to let out a big yawn.  
"You're tired, baby girl. Let's go to sleep." He said stroking her hair pulling her to his side so she now was the one resting her head on his chest. He continued to stroke her hair softly as she started to drift off. "Goodnight beautiful." he whispered in her hair. "Night." She mumbled quietly before sleep took over her body.

Simon looked at the beautiful woman asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. He could hear her deep breaths. She was fast asleep.  
"I think I am in love with you Demetria." He whispered before falling into a deep peaceful slumber hugging her body close to his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe, kudos and comment for more


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great part Of this Story

When Demi woke up the next morning she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed up against her naked back. She smiled to herself when she remembered last night's events. She felt Simon breath against the back of her neck, he was still fast asleep.  
She turned around in his arms and looked at him, stroking his cheek softly. Studying every line on his beautiful face.

She traced the contour of his lips with her thumb before leaning in to kiss them. Simon stirred a little in his sleep pulling Demi's body even closer to his, but he didn't wake up.  
Demi placed her head on his chest and run her fingertips through his chest hair. She looked down at him sleeping peacefully underneath her. She felt happy and safe in his arms. This is where I belong she thought.

Simon started to wake up, opening his eyes slowly a smile spreading across his face when he noticed Demi looking down at him.  
"Well good morning beautiful" He said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Morning handsome" Demi leaned down and kissed his lips again, this time she got a little more response from him. She parted her lips slightly letting his tongue slip into her mouth deepening the kiss. They eventually pulled apart both breathing heavily, Demi's forehead resting against Simons.  
"Well I can definitely get used to waking up like this" He said pulling Demi on top of him, running his hands down her naked body.  
Demi moaned as he squeezed her ass. She could feel him starting to get hard against her thigh.  
"Well someone is a little excited" She murmured against his lips.  
"Who can blame me when I've got you all naked and beautiful laying on top off me??"

  
"As much as I'm enjoying this, I really need to go take a shower now" Demi said pushing herself off of Simon before standing up.  
"Wait, what?! You can't just leave me like this!!" Simon said frustrated, gesturing towards his crotch.  
"Watch me!" Demi replied with a smirk as she walked off to the bathroom swaying her hips from side to side knowing exactly what she was doing to him.  
Simon groaned and buried his face in the pillow. As much as he loved (yes loved – He, Simon, was pretty convinced that he had fallen in love with her, little Miss Demetria!) this woman, she really could be the biggest pain in the behind, ever!

Demi smiled to herself as she closed the bathroom door, making sure not to lock it though...  
She stepped in to the shower and sighed as she felt the hot water stream down her body.  
Simon could hear the water running and decided to get out of bed too. He walked over to the bathroom door, hoping that she'd forgot to lock it, and indeed she had. He opened it slowly and walked into the steam filled room.  
He could see Demi through the shower glass, her back against him. She was humming softly as she lathered her body with soap. He just stood there for a while watching her before he stepped into the shower, sliding up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Took you long enough to show up" Demi said as she turned around to face him.  
"Oh you naughty little brat!" Simon said and pressed her up against the shower wall.

..  
Simon wrapped a towel around Demi, hugging her from behind and kissing the top of her head. "You're amazing baby doll, do you know that?"  
"No you are amazing!" Demi said and kissed his arm. "And do you know what else?" She continued. "We can now cross both the bedroom and the shower off from the list!"  
"What list?" Simon asked confused.  
"The 'Places to have sex in' – list, duh!" Demi replied and poked him in the side.  
"Oh, we have a special list for that? Well I'm not complaining! So what's next? The kitchen?"  
"Hold your horses old man, we've already had sex twice in the past seven hours, don't you think we should do something else?  
"There are other things to do?" Simon asked and raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh shut up" Demi slapped his chest and walked back into the bedroom.  
Simon just chuckled.

"Siiiimon" He could hear Demi whine from the bedroom. "I've got nothing to wear!! I can't be seen out today wearing yesterday's dress. If I do people will definitely know something is up."  
"Well that's the downside of being famous isn't it?" Simon said walking over to her. "The whole world will see you do your little walk off shame, not just the people you meet on the street! But don't worry, I'll drive you home okay?"  
"Thanks babe!" Demi said and kissed him on the lips.  
"Babe, I like that nickname. It's a lot better than grandpa or grumpy old man! Do you really think I'm that old?" Simon said staring at the floor, not really wanting to meet her eyes.

  
"No Simon, I don't. And I'm sorry if I've hurt you by calling you that..." Demi said bringing his chin up so that she could look him straight in the eyes. "I love that you're older than me. Those 20-something year old boys can't give me what I need and what I want. I want a man Simon, I want you ok?  
You make me so incredibly happy! I know we've only been close like this for a couple of days, but it just feels so right you know. I mean everything just feels so natural with you, from the first time we met I've been drawn to you. Yes, you can be a bit of an asshole, but I like that, I know that you're not doing it to be mean or to hurt me. And I know that I can be a bit of a brat, but you must know that all those silly and sometimes mean things I say, I don't say them to offend you, I say them because I know that you can take it. And also because sometimes I just don't know what to do or say, I get nervous around you, and I'm just like one those little school girls who doesn't know how to express their feelings for their crush so they just end up being mean to them instead. And oh my gosh I'm rambling aren't I?"

  
"Schhhhhh" Simon cut her off putting his index finger against her lips. "Demetria?"  
"Yes?" Demi answered breathlessly.  
"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greatest part of this story

Demi couldn't believe her ears, he _loves me_! Simon Cowell is in love with ME!  
"I .. I ..oh my gosh I don't know what to say...I..." Demi stuttered.  
"Save it!" Simon snapped and turned around walking towards the door.  
"No wait what? Where are you going?"  
"Well clearly I'm not wanted here! And you know what? Forget that I even said that." Simon continued angrily.  
"But Simon I..."  
"Oh Save it Demetria, I didn't even mean it! " He slammed the door behind him and rushed down the stairs. Demi could hear the front door shut and then it all went quiet. He had left.

What was he doing? Why did he leave without letting her finish? If he had just let her talk he would know that she loved him too! She was just caught by surprise and didn't know how to respond him!  
Did he really not mean it? Why would he say that he loved her if he didn't? And why did he storm off like that? Was he like five years old or something?  
Demi was starting to get mad now. What the heck was wrong with him??  
She ran down the stairs just to see his white BMW bull out of the driveway and take off with a skid.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!!" She opened the door and screamed after him.

Simon could hear her faint scream but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he told her that he loved her? What did he expect? That she would love him back? That she would throw herself in his arms and beg him to marry her?? Pfff! She's just a kid!  
Just a spoilt little kid that's used to get what she wants, and when she gets it she moves on to the next thing, forgetting about the other thing that she used to want. He was that other thing, and he had just realised that she was ready to move on from him. Oh my God, what was I thinking getting myself into this?? He thought to himself, he was mad. He was mad at her for making him fall in love with her. And mad at himself for letting his feelings get the best of him.

Demi stood on the porch watching him drive off. He was acting like such a jerk! After everything that had happened the past couple of days she had absolutely not expected this! She slammed the door shut and stomped up the stairs, looking through Simon's closet for something to wear. She was so mad she was shaking. For a moment she thought about just leaving and not talking to him again. But no, I'm gonna be the grown up here she thought. We're going to talk and we're gonna sort this out. She stripped out of the towel she was still wearing and put on one of Simon's shirts. It smelled like him. Even though she was mad at him she couldn't help but love wearing his scent.  
She slipped on a pair of clean panties that she had kept in her handbag – for occasions like this when she had stayed the night at someone else's house.  
She walked downstairs again and plopped herself down on the couch, waiting for Simon to come back so that they could talk. Because he would come back, right?

Simon had been driving around the neighbourhood for 30 minutes, trying to calm his nerves. This is why I never get too close to women he thought, they always end up hurting me. He really had thought that she was in love with him too! The things she had said to him... But I guess not. He hated feeling like this. Being this vulnerable.  
He turned his car around, deciding it was time to go back home. She's probably not even going to be there when I get back anyway he thought.

Demi heard the front door open and stood up to see Simon walk in.  
"What are you still doing here?" He snapped at her. "I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't want you here anymore?"  
"Just shut up Simon! You're being a jerk for no reason!"  
"For no reason? I'm not the one stringing you along acting all sexy and hot, telling me all those things about wanting me and then just..."  
"I did not string you along" Demi shouted at him. "You were the one stringing me along! And if you would've just let me finish what I was saying earlier you would know that i..."  
"Oh stop with all the lying and games Demetria!" He said and walked closer to her grabbing her wrist.  
"Me! Lying? What the hell are you talking about?" She replied struggling to get out of his grip.  
"You're just a kid Demi. You just want what you can't have, and when you finally get it you don't want it anymore! You really are a spoiled little brat!"  
"That was low Simon, even coming from you!" Demi hissed between her teeth. "I really didn't expect this from you!"  
"Then what did you expect??" Simon shouted letting go of her pushing her away from him. "How did you think I would react?? I told you I loved you for heaven's sake! And you just stood there! Saying nothing!! Do you know how much that hurt?"  
"Uhhhrg!! You don't understand anything!!!" Demi groaned and tried to slap him. But Simon grabbed her hand before it reached his cheek.  
"Oh don't you try to hit me young lady" He hissed pulling her closer to him harshly.  
"I love you okay?? I do!!! I love you I love you I love you!!" She cried at him.  
"I don't believe you" He simply replied.  
"You're just too much do you know that?? I said I LOVE YOU! Because I do Simon. I do!!!!" She reached up to touch his face. But he pulled away.  
"You're not even going to let me touch you?" She whispered.  
"I'm.. I.. just.. I can't deal with this right now!" Simon said and turned around heading to the door.  
"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Demi screamed, she was absolutely furious now. "I'm not gonna let you do that. If you walk now, that's the last you'll see of me. Ever!!"  
Simon turned around, looking at her properly for the first time since he came back.

There she was, in the middle of his kitchen wearing his shirt, almost all of the buttons had come undone during their fight but she hadn't even noticed. Her hands were on her hips and sweat had started to form on her chest and forehead from all her anger. He looked at her face, her usually smiley lips were pushed together in a frown and she was glaring at him, her dark eyes filled with anger. He looked at her tousled hair and her chest rising up and down from her heavy breathing.  
He'd never seen her look this incredibly sexy before.

He walked up to her and crashed his lips down on hers. "What are you doing??! She said and tried to push him off her. "I'm mad at you!"  
"I know! But I can't help myself! You're just so incredibly sexy when you're angry!" He replied grabbing her waist pulling her closer to him.  
"No this is not okay Simon. You were being an asshole and then you think you can just come up and kiss me and everything will be okay??"  
Simon grabbed the back of her thighs and placed her on the kitchen island, kissing her neck.  
"Simon are you listening to me?? You cant't just.. Oooohhh" She moaned as he found her sweet spot on her neck and started to suck on it. She threw her head back and run her fingers through his hair pushing his face closer to her body. Then she remembered that she was mad at him and pulled his head back up harshly so that he was looking at her. "Ouch that hurt Demi" He said squeezing her thighs.  
"Well you deserve it!" She said tugging at his hair again. It was now her turn to look at him. She saw fire in his eyes, he was still angry at her, but they were also filled with lust. And as much as he hated to admit it. It turned her on.

  
"Oh screw this!" She murmured and pulled his lips back against hers. She bit his bottom lip hard and he moaned in her mouth both from pain and pleasure. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and explore the interior, both their tongues fighting for dominance. She reached in between their bodies and unbuttoned his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. Simon kissed his way down her neck until he reached her fully exposed breasts. He sucked on her left nipple before biting down on it hard making Demi moan even louder. She wrapped her naked legs around his waist and pulled his body closer to her. She could feel his hard member through his pants. She dug her nails into his back and threw her head back in pleasure as he continued to suck and bite her now sore nipples. She ran her nails down his back before grabbing his ass squeezing it hard.  
She reached between them again and unbuttoned his jeans and they fell down in a pile on the floor.

Simon brought his hands between her legs and started to rub her through her soaking wet panties. "I love that you're so wet for me baby!" He moaned in her ear as he pushed her panties to the side and slipped one finger inside her and started to pump her slowly. "Uuurrrggghhh" Demi moaned against his lips. He added another finger and curled them inside her hitting her G-spot. "Uuuuuh that's sooo goood!!" Demi moaned and bit his neck, probably leaving a mark.

Simon pulled his fingers out of her bringing them up to his lips sucking off her sweet juices. Demi looked up at him, panting hard "You're so mean!!"  
"What did I do now? He asked raising his eyebrows at her.  
"You didn't let me come!" She whined and slapped his chest hard.  
"You really are just like an impatient little kid you know that Demi?"  
"Oh just shut up and finish what you started!"  
He could tell that she was still angry at him. This was not the sweet and loving Demi she had been earlier today when they had sex. This was different. She was fiery and feisty and he loved it!

He brought his mouth down to her dripping center and started to lick her folds slowly at first, then more firmly. He swirled his tongue inside her making her shiver with pleasure. His lips found their way to her clit and he started to suck it before biting it softly. She ran her fingers through his hair pushing his face closer to her sex. "Mmmmhhhh right there" She moaned.  
Simon added a finger and then another pleasuring her with both his mouth and hand. "Oh my gosh Simon, yes! I'm gonna....mmmmhhh.... ahhh" She moaned as she came against his lips. He continued to lick her as he felt her writhe in pleasure riding out her orgasm.

Demi laid her body back on the kitchen island trying to catch her breath. That was amazing! She thought. Simon leaned over her to kiss her mouth and she could taste her own salty juices on his lips. It was a little weird but surprisingly enough it made her even more turned on! She hadn't gotten enough of Simon yet, oh no!

She sat up and grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them down to let out his hard member. She grabbed him and slowly run her thumb over his tip, teasing him. Simon shuddered under her touch.  
Demi wrapped her hand around him and started to pump him, slow at first and then faster and faster. He kissed her shoulder running his hands up and down her bare back. "I need to be inside you now!" He mumbled in her hair.  
Demi spread her legs allowing Simon to get between them before wrapping them around his waist pulling his hard member against her sex. His tip teasing her clit.  
Simon pushed his member into her and felt it melt into her warm wetness. "Uhhhrg" He moaned as he started to pump her pushing in and out of her slowly before picking up his pace. "Mhhh you're so tight!" He moaned enjoying every stroke.

Demi had one hand on the kitchen island supporting herself, the other one tangled in Simons hair pushing his lips closer to hers. He kissed her passionately as he continued to pound in and out of her. "Ohhh yessss!" Demi moaned biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out loud. Her nails digging into his back leaving read marks.  
They eventually reached their climaxes moaning loudly as they did before leaning down against the island both breathing heavily.

Simon scooped Demi up in his arms walking them over to the living room sofa sitting down with her on his lap, caressing her thigh softly. Demi rested her head against his chest and played with the hair at the back of his neck.  
"I'm sorry I ran away from you earlier!" Simon whispered and kissed her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I didn't say 'I love you' straight away" Demi replied.  
"It's okay babe!" Simon said looking into her eyes. "Now I know you love me, and you know I love you right?"  
"I do" She whispered and kissed his lips. "And I really do love you Simon". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe, comment and kudos for more ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Demi was in her car, driving to the X Factor set. Today was a meeting with all the judges and producers before the press conferences where it would be announced who the acts were going to do duets with.   
Simon had asked her yesterday if she wanted to sing with Fifth Harmony, and she had said yes. Of course, she had, firstly – she couldn't say no to Simon! And secondly – she really liked the girls, they had come so far in the past couple of weeks and she was happy to get a chance to sing with them. Plus, it meant that she and Simon had a reason to hang out a lot more at rehearsals. Win!   
  
  
Her phone rang and she saw Simon's name on the screen of her phone. She put it on loudspeaker and answered. "Hi babe!"   
"Well hello my little brat! Wait are you driving?" He could hear the humming of the car in the background.   
"Ohm, yes I am. I'm seeing you for a meeting in like ten minutes, remember??"   
"You know you're not supposed to be on the phone when you're driving! You need to be focused on the traffic doll! What if you drove of the road or something?" Simon said, sounding a bit worried.  
"Calm down old man, I'm not even holding the phone, I've got it on loudspeaker. And For your information – I'm very concentrated on the traffic, and I've had my driver's license for like four years now. I'm not going to drive off the road ok?" Demi replied a little annoyed.  
"Good, good. So, you are 100% focused on your driving? Speaking to me and hearing my sexy voice doesn't distract you at all? Simon said with humor in his voice.   
"Dream on old man! But I should admit, your voice is sexy, that British accent of yours is just...mmmmh." Demi purred into the phone.   
"Eyes on the road Demi, eyes on the road!" Simon mocked her.   
"They are!" Demi whined at him, still a smile playing on her lips. She was enjoying their little banter and she could tell that he did too.   
  
"So, is there any particular reason you called me? Or did you just want to tease me?" She continued.   
"Naah, I just wanted to annoy you. And I'm good at it, right?" He said mockingly.   
"That you are my friend."  
"Friend?"   
"Yeeess. You're my _friend_ Simon!" She was teasing him now. "You know, that kind of friend that you constantly bicker with, have unbelievable sexual tension with, the one that you can't take your eyes off of, who's mere presence makes you all tingly and your legs like jelly, the kind of friend that you have, and want to have, amazingly hot sex with like all the time, and the kind of friend that you have fallen really hard for and totally admitted that you're in love with. That's the kind of friend you are Simon"   
"Well that doesn't really sound like a _friend_ to me..." Simon replied a little astonished with what she just had said. He was smiling though, because he felt the exact same things! "I hope you don't do and feel like that that with all of your friends?"  
"Nope, just you Simon."   
"Well that makes me happy!" He replied.

  
"And I will do anything to make you happy. You know I could try to make you _really_ happy today at the meeting with all our colleagues around us." She said raising her eyebrows even though he couldn't see her.   
"Oh, you most definitely will not!" Simon quickly replied. "I'm being serious Demi, don't try anything! You know I can't contain myself around you as it is. And if you start to play all your dirty little games with me, I most certainly will not be able to keep my hands to myself and, urrgh, no. It's not a good idea Demi it really isn't!"   
"Whoa, calm down, I'll behave ok?"   
"No, you won't. I know you Demi, you never do..."   
"Yes, I do! I will behave, a little...."   
She could hear Simon groan in the other end of the phone.   
"You will be the death of me you little brat!" he muttered.   
"You know you love it!" she teased him.   
"You know you love me." He replied.   
"Whatevs" she said and shrugged her shoulders. Simon chuckled through the phone.   
"Okay little monster, I'm gonna hang up now. But I will see you in about... 2 minutes – If you're not late!"   
"I won't be!"   
"And Demi, please try to behave yourself!"   
"Maybe...."   
"No but Demi I'm..."  
"Bye Simon" She hung up on him.   
  
Simon groaned and put his forehead down on the desk. What am I going to do with her? He thought to himself but he couldn't help but chuckle. How did she do it all? One moment she was serious and smart, then funny, and witty which then turned in to sexy and seductive and then she could be furious, whiny, and impatient and then go all the way back to being Serious Demi again. How did she do it? All he knew was that he loved it, she was so unpredictable and always kept him on his toes.   
He left his office and walked in to the boarding room to great L.A and some of the producers. He could hear the clapper of a pair of stiletto heels and turned around, the sight in front of him leaving him breathless.   
Brace yourselves ladies and gentlemen, Miss Demi Lovato has entered the building looking sexier than ever, and she is here to get what she wants! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Demi made her way through the meeting room doors and greeted L.A and Britney with hugs before turning her attention to Simon who was standing there staring at her, his mouth slightly open.   
"Close your mouth, you're drooling!" She whispered in his ear when she hugged him, pressing her chest against his before letting go. As she turned away from him she made sure to let her ass brush against his crotch. She could hear him inhale sharply. Demi smiled to herself and made her way over to her seat, making sure to swing her hips from side to side, feeling Simon's eyes watching her body as she did.   
  
  
"Ehrm, Simon, you ok there?" L.A asked.  
"What? Yes... I was just... I zoned out a bit. Sorry." Simon replied coming back to reality. "Right, let's get started then!" Simon was back to his usual bossy self again. This was work, and he was the boss. He needed to focus now. Still he couldn't help but glance over at Demi who was sitting next to him tapping away on her phone. She wasn't wearing a super revealing shirt but the way she was sitting gave him a very nice view of her cleavage. She's probably doing it on purpose he thought, and just as he did Demi looked up at him, a smirk playing on her lips. Yes, she knows what she's doing!   
  
Simon's phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message from Demi.   
  
From: My little brat   
_"Stop looking at my boobs and focus on work ;)"_   
  
He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a smile on his face shaking his head softy. "Brat" He said quietly to her.   
The meeting started and things went smoothly. They had managed to cover half of the agenda when Demi started to get bored. She carefully scooted her chair closer to Simon's. The rest of the people in the room were in deep conversation, no one really paying attention to what she was doing.   
She placed her hand on his thigh and started to stroke it slowly, up, and down, working her way closer and closer to his crotch.   
Simon tensed when he felt her hand on his thigh, he was prepared to push it off and give her a stern look, but then he decided to surrender. He grabbed her hands stroking her knuckles with his index finger, running his thumb over her wrist and the "Stay" part of her "Stay Strong "tattoo.  
Demi shivered under his touch. Very few people dared to touch that part of her body, scared she would feel uncomfortable. But his touch didn't make her uncomfortable it made her calm, that touch took their intimacy to a whole other level.   
Simon could feel the faint scars on her wrist and it broke his heart! His baby girl had done that to herself. In that moment, he decided that he would be there for her forever. To protect her from all the evil of the world and sometimes even protect her from herself if he needed.   
He looked up at her, his eyes filled with love. Demi smiled at him.   
  
Simon reached for his phone and typed a quick message to her.   
From: Grumpy old man  
 _"I love you"_  
  
The words made Demi's heart flutter. She would never get tired of hearing those words from him.   
"I love you too" She mouthed to him making sure that no one saw.   
Simon couldn't take it anymore. He _needed_ to kiss her now. He needed to show her just how much he loved her.   
"Okay, let's take 20 and get some fresh air everyone. I'll see you back here at 3.30" He said and stood up bringing Demi with him.   
  
Demi who could sense what he had in mind made her way over to the ladies' room, hoping he would follow her.   
After she'd left Simon excused himself and walked in the direction she had left. When he walked past the bathrooms he felt Demi's hand grab his arm and pull him into one of the toilets. He locked the door and pushed her up against it kissing her lips passionately.   
Demi sighed into kiss. How she had missed those lips, even though it was only yesterday she had last kissed him.   
  
Simon placed his hands on both sides of her face and considered her big brown eyes. "I really do love you Demi" He whispered. Demi smiled and run her hand through his hair before leaning in for a slow intimate kiss. No rush this time. His lips felt so soft against hers and his tongue massaged hers gently. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer to her body.

"I want you now" She murmured, her lips pressed against his jawline.   
"Here?" He replied a little surprise. He hadn't taken her as the having sex in the office bathroom type of girl. But he didn't complain!   
"Yes here! Anything wrong with that?" She said huskily and stroke his hardening member through his jeans.   
Simon groaned at her touch and shook his head. "No, not at all. But we only have 15 minutes..." His hands made their way under her skirt squeezing her ass softly before grabbing her lacy panties and sliding them down her bare legs.   
"Then let's not waste any time!" Demi was already working on his belt buckle pulling his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement revealing his now rock hard member.   
Simon groaned as Demi's hand worked on his hardness, his hands reaching for her shirt, quickly unbuttoning it, and attacking her breasts. He took her left breast out of the bra cup and his mouth found its way to her hard nipple, sucking and biting it. Demi moaned biting her lip. "Oh, my gosh Simon."   
Simon dipped his finger between her legs rubbing her wet folds. "Mhhh you're so wet Demetria" He murmured in her ear before placing his lips back on hers, their tongues fighting for dominance.   
  
Demi pushed herself off the door Simon had her pinned against and walked them backwards over to the toilet seat, their lips never breaking contact. He sat down and she was on his lap straddling him, her wet center rubbing against his hard one as he continued to play with her breasts.   
"I need you inside me now, Simon, please" She groaned pushing herself harder against him.   
He lifted her hips, slowly lowering her down on his dick. "Oh yeess" Demi whimpered as she felt him fill her inside. Simon moaned and kissed her neck, his hands rubbing her thighs.   
  
She started to move herself up and down on him, slowly and at first but then faster. Simon's hands were on her hips for support, helping her ride him.   
Demi threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her brown locks flowing freely around her face and down her back. "You are so beautiful!" Simon said as he brought one of his hands up to her face bringing her head down so he could look her in the eyes. Their eyes locked as she continued to ride him, both starting to build towards orgasm.   
  
Demi's hands went to her own boobs squeezing them and rolling her nipples between her fingers. Simon's eyes widened when he saw what she was doing. "You're driving me crazy baby girl!" He managed to get out between his heavy panting. "That is just so unbelievably hot!" He continued.   
"Anything ...for... you!" She panted, she was really getting close now.   
Simon could feel her starting to tighten around him and pushed himself even further inside her. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, aaahhhh" Demi moaned as she came, bringing him over the edge too.   
"Uhhhhrrrrghhh" He groaned into her neck as he released his load inside her.   
  
Demi came down from her high resting her worn-out body against Simon, his face nuzzled in her neck.   
"That was amazing!" She breathed heavily.   
"You are amazing." He replied looking up at her, pinning a strand of her tousled hair behind her ear before giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.   
"I love you" She whispered with a smile on her face. She was so happy.   
"I love you too!" He replied and stood up bringing her with him.   
  
"I feel like a teenage boy again! Sneaking around with you, having sex in the bathroom!" Simon chuckled.   
"Well I guess I'm bringing out your better sides, aren't I?" Demi asked and winked at him. She pulled up her panties and adjusted her boobs before starting to button up her shirt again. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sighed when she saw her hair. It was a mess. It totally screamed newly fucked! "Look what you've done to me!" She said and pointed at her head.   
"You look beautiful!" Simon said with a smile. "But you better get that tamed before we walk outside or people will definitely start asking questions!"   
Simon and Demi eventually left the bathroom after making sure that no one was outside. Simon looked down at his watch, 3.40. "Shit we're late!" He hissed. "Demi wait here, I'll walk in first and you'll come in a couple of minutes later ok?"   
"Ok" She replied. "But first I need to do this." She reached up and gave him a last sweet kiss. Simon didn't want to let go but he had to.   
He walked in to the meeting room, a silly grin on his face.   
"Where have you been?" L.A asked.   
"And why are you smiling like a fool?" Britney continued.   
"I just had an important...uhhm... call that I needed to take..." He replied and sat down.   
  
A couple of minutes later Demi walked in to the room with the same silly grin on her face.   
"Where have you been?" L.A asked her.   
"And what's up with your hair sweetie, you look a mess!" Britney continued.   
"I ...uhhm.... I just had an important...uhhm .call that I needed to take." She replied looking at Simon for help.   
He looked at her with warning eyes shaking his head. But it was already too late.   
"Important call? I see. What a coincidence! Simon also had one of those!" L.A said with his eyebrows raised looking back and forth between the two.  
Simon looked down at the table and Demi tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.   
"Anyone care to explain what the hell is going on here??!" L.A asked in an irritated voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Demi didn't know what to say or do. She just sat down next to Simon who put a comforting hand on her thigh.   
"Come on, spill! What is going on? I don't believe I'm gonna ask this but did you guys just have sex? Here, at the office?" L.A said in a sickened voice.   
Demi blushed even more and looked over at Simon, trying to read what he was thinking.   
"Well there's not really any point in hiding this is there?" He asked her. Demi shook her head. No, the truth was going to come out eventually so why not now?  
"Oh my gosh that's disgusting!" L.A muttered, not thinking before speaking.   
Simon glared at him and grabbed Demi's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before speaking.   
"Well, I guess you could say that Demi and I are a couple..." He looked up at her smiling, talking more to her than to the other two.   
Demi felt her stomach flip. That was the first time he had called them a couple. She and Simon Cowell were a _couple_! A big grin started to spread on her face and she really wanted to lean in and kiss him. But she knew that wasn't appropriate to do with L.A and Britney in the room.   
  
Demi looked up at L.A and Britney to see their reactions. Both had shocked expressions on their faces. Britney's face thorn between a smile and a frown. L.A looked so angry.   
"I knew it!" Britney said. "I knew there was something going on between you! How long??"   
"What the hell are you thinking Simon?? She's 20 years old! You're old enough to be her father!" L.A shouted at Simon. "And Demi, he's your boss! Do you have any idea how bad this looks? This is going to destroy your career!"   
"Oh, shut up L.A, you have no idea what you're talking about! We're in love and there's nothing you can do about it!" Simon snapped and stood up taking a threatening step towards L.A.   
"You're not in love!" L.A snorted and took a step back, a little intimidated by Simon's angry countenance but that didn't stop him from talking. "You can't be in love with her she's just a teenager Simon! She doesn't want to be with an old man like you"

  
It was Demi's turn to speak now. She couldn't let L.A walk over her like this. "I'm not a teenager, I'm a grown woman who knows what she wants! And I want Simon and he wants me! I don't care how this looks, people can think whatever they want about us! We're in love and that's what's important here! As for my career, that was stupid what you just said, my fans will understand. And if they're real Lovatics they will support me no matter what. If you can't be happy for us, why don't you just shut up and mind your own business!" She hissed at him angrily.   
Simon was stunned, his girl really was feisty!   
"Simon we're leaving!" She continued and grabbed his hand.   
"Oh, we're not done talking about this!" L.A said.   
"Yes, we are!" Simon snarled at him.   
  
He pulled Demi with him out the door and down the hallway towards the garage.   
"I'll call you tonight sweetie!" Demi could hear Britney shout after her.   
Simon was so mad he was about to explode. He punched his fist hard against the wall groaning.   
"Shhh baby, calm down." Demi said putting her hands on his chest rubbing it lightly trying to calm him down. "It's going to be ok babe! I don't care about what L.A says. He'll come around soon! I hope. All I care about is you Simon, about us!" She leaned up and kissed him and she could feel him relax a little in her arms.

  
"This is going to be hard Demi." He whispered in her hair hugging her tightly. "L.A is not the only one who's going to react this way when they find out about us."   
"I know babe, I know. But it is worth it, right? We're worth it?" Demi asked closing her eyes praying that he would say yes.   
"Of course, we are! I want to be with you love, no matter what we have to go through. I just wish it didn't have to be this hard. I don't want to put you through all this mess." He said considering her eyes and running his hands through her hair.   
Demi grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "We'll get through this together. I love you."   
"I love you to Dem, so so much!" he replied and held her close to him.   
  
They stood there in the garage for a moment just holding each other. Demi leaned her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. The sound made her feel calm and safe. This is how it's supposed to feel she thought. This really is love. She was ready to put everything on the line for this man. She had no idea how her family and friends would react when they found out about them. They were not going to be happy for sure, but they would have to accept them as a couple sooner or, later right?   
But one thing she knew for sure was that as long as she had Simon everything would be fine!  
  
"We better go home now babe." Simon said and reached in his pockets to find the car keys. "Come here, I'll drive us" He continued and opened the passenger door for her.   
"But I have my car..." Demi sad and nodded towards her black Mercedes.   
"Don't worry about that love. I'll send someone to pick it up later ok?" Simon said and helped her into the car.   
Demi was still getting used to the fact that Simon seemed to have people for everything!   
  
"Will you please stay at my house tonight?" Simon asked as they drove off.   
"Well since you said please and I'm being extra nice today I'm going to say yes." Demi replied.  
"Well that makes me a happy man." Simon smiled at her. "And I have a little special something something planned for us..."   
"Ohh, a surprise! I love surprises!" Demi said with excitement.   
"Ok, calm down love, it's not that exciting!"   
"Tell me what it is then! Pretty pretty please!" She said and batted her eyelashes at him.   
Simon chuckled at her. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

When they reached the house, Simon asked Demi to wait downstairs as he had something to 'sort out' upstairs. "I won't be long, promise." He said and kissed the top of her head before running up the stairs. He wanted to make something really sweet for her to take her mind off all the craziness surrounding their relationship and give her something nice to remember in the hard times he was sure were coming. He really hated the fact that people would get so upset about their love. There were going to be a lot of hate coming for both him and Demi. And it was going to hurt them both. But it was 100% worth it because he loved her and he had never felt this strongly for someone ever before.

  
Demi went to the fridge to grab herself a bottle of water before she sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. She looked out the window and saw that it had started to get dark. She leaned her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes inhaling deeply. She decided that for now she wouldn't think about all the craziness that was coming. She would just enjoy this night together with Simon.   
As on que Simon came down the stairs and walked over to her and grabbed her hands to stand her up. "The upstairs is ready for you my lady" He said in a very British accent and Demi couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
He led her up the stairs into the master bedroom and over to the bathroom. She could hear the faint sound of classical music and when he opened the bathroom door she was met with a beautiful sight.   
The hot tub was filled up with water and there were candles lit everywhere in the room. She saw a bottle of champagne next to two champagne glasses and a bowl of fresh chocolate covered strawberries.   
"Awww this is so sweet Simon" She said and kissed his lips.

ffff�x��(\�


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get married

Simon walked over to the champagne bottle and popped it open before pouring two glasses of champagne, one for himself and one for Demi.  
"There you go babe" He said and gave her a glass. "Cheers to us!"  
They raised the glasses and looked each other deeply in the eyes before taking a sip. Demi could feel the bubbly liquid run down her throat. It tasted amazing, Simon must've spent a fortune on that she thought to herself.  
  
Simon put his glass down next to the hot tub and walked up behind Demi and started to kiss her neck softly. She tilted her head to the side giving him better access, she just loved feeling his lips on her skin.  
Simon's hands made their way to her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it. "Let's get you out of these clothes, shall we?" He murmured in her ear.  
Demi turned around and pressed her bra clad chest against his putting her mouth next to his ear. "Now let's get _you_ out of these clothes." She whispered and tugged at his white t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

  
She raised her hand and ran it through his hair, loving the strands off grey that were starting to show in his locks.  
"Do you think this will ever stop?" She asked him with a smile.  
"What do you mean?" Simon asked.  
"This, us not being able to be in the same room without wanting to rip each other's clothes of and have hot sex?" She replied with a giggle.  
"I don't think so." Simon replied and raised his eyebrows. "Is that a bad thing?"  
"Nope, it most definitely is not!"  
"Good, because I just can't contain myself when I'm around you miss Lovato. I just want to do naughty things to you all night long!" He whispered in her ear pushing her closer to him with one hand and unclasping his bra with the other.  
Demi giggled and reached for the button of his jeans, pushing them down his legs.  
  
Soon they were both naked and Simon grabbed her hands guiding her over to the hot tub. He got in first and after came Demi making herself comfortable sitting between his legs. She could feel his already hard member press against her back. She slowly grinded her butt against him, making Simon groan with pleasure.  
She grabbed her champagne glass and leaned back against him closing her eyes. "Mhhhhh she moaned when he started to massage her back and shoulders.  
"Do you remember that time a couple of weeks ago, when you were massaging me at the x-factor set?" She said in between moans.  
"Of course, I do, how could I forget?" He replied and squirted some vanilla scented soap on his hands and started to rub his hands all over her breasts and her belly. Making Demi let out a throaty sigh.  
"I remember wanting to kiss you so badly back then!" He continued. "Did you have any idea what you were doing to me?" His hands found their way down her belly to her thighs, rubbing small circles on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

  
"I... Ihh. Oohhh..." Demi struggled to speak as his hand had made its way between her legs rubbing her pussy up and down slowly.  
"You were trying to say?" Simon chuckled in her ear.  
"Oh, you're so mean!" Demi managed to get out before he slipped a finger inside her.  
He kissed her neck as he slowly pushed his finger in and out of her, adding a second one increasing the pleasure. Demi threw her head back against his shoulder and his lips found hers, sharing a passionate kiss.

Simon curled his fingers inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb knowing exactly how to give her maximum pleasure. Demi couldn't take it much longer, she shuddered as she came hard against his hand. Simon slowly pulled his fingers out of her and she relaxed against his body nuzzling her face in his neck riding out the after waves of the orgasm.  
"Oh, my gosh you're really good at that!" She panted. "Not even I know how to make myself cum that quickly, and I'd like to think that I know my body a whole lot better than you do."  
Simon chuckled "Do you do that to yourself a lot?" He asked curiously.  
"Well, duh!" Demi "Replied, I'm a girl I have needs too you know. But the past week I've found someone else that can help me full fill those needs." She said with a smirk and turned around to face him.

  
"Well I wonder who that might be?" Simon winked at her.  
" Oh I have no idea!" Demi replied with a sexy pout on her lips.  
She pushed Simon back forcing him to sit on the edge of the bath tub. She kneeled in front of him, her face now in level with his hard member. She grabbed him at the base and started to pump him slowly before bringing his tip to her mouth licking him lightly tasting his pre-cum on her lips. Simon threw his head back and moaned. "You really don't have to do that if you don't want to love!" He said and looked down at her.  
"But I want to." She replied and swirling her tongue around his tip before running it all the way down his shaft teasing him. She took him fully in her mouth and started to suck. Simon moaned and grabbed her hair pulling her closer to him. She bobbed her head up and down, occasionally gracing him softly with her teeth or swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. She grasped his balls and squeezed them lightly, Simon was sure he had died and gone to heaven. "Uhhhrgh." He groaned. "I don't think I can take it any longer!"  
  
Demi quickly pulled away and looked up at him with a smile on her face before pushing him down into the water again, straddling him. She ran her without trouble his chest over his stomach all the way to his still rock hard member. Simon brought her face up to his lips kissing her softly, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Demi moaned and lowered herself down onto his cock, loving the feeling of him filling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed further inside her. Demi bounced up and down on his lap her boobs rubbing against his cheeks as she did.  
He grabbed one of her boobs putting it in his mouth, sucking and biting on the nipple. Demi moaned even louder. She was so close now. All the stimulation he was giving her was starting to bring her over the edge. "Oh, my gosh Simon I'm going to...." She screamed.  
"Yeahh, ohh, me too!" Simon moaned as they came in unison.  
  
Demi rested her head against his shoulder as he strokes her hair rocking her from side to side.  
"So, did that help take your mind off things?" He asked her.  
"Yes definitely!" She replied and kissed his lips. They sat there in the bath tub just holding each other for a few more moments before standing up and walking over to the shower.  
Simon washed every inch of her body with a soft shower sponge before he grabbed some shampoo and started to massage it into her scalp. Demi relaxed into his touch.  
"I'm going to smell like you now." She giggled as she felt the faint masculine scent of the shampoo.  
"Well lucky you!" Simon replied and started to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.  
  
When they had finished, showering Simon wrapped them up in at all fluffy towel and they made their way over to the bed. Both exhausted. It had been a long and eventful day.  
Demi crawled under the covers bringing Simon with her. She snuggled up to him and draped her arm across his chest and tangled her bare legs with his.  
"Can we sleep now?" She asked before letting out a big yawn.  
"Of course, we can baby girl. Go to sleep." He whispered and closed his eyes.  
"Love you." She whispered.  
"I love you more." He replied.  
It wasn't long until they both had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Demi woke up by her phone buzzing. She groggily reached over to the bedside table trying to find it managing to fall out of bed in the process.   
"Ouch" She muttered as she hit the floor with a thud.   
She looked up to see if Simon had woken up from the noise. He hadn't. She quickly grabbed her phone and pressed the green button and whispered "Hello?" Careful not to wake Simon.   
"Hiiii Sweetie!" She could hear Britney's high pitched voice on the other end of the phone. She held the phone a bit further away from her ear, not prepared for the loud noise of Britney's voice.   
  
  
She quickly slipped out of the bedroom, grabbing one of Simon's shirts to put on.   
"Hi Brit!" She replied in a raspy morning voice as she made her way down the stairs.   
"Sorry if I woke you up?" Britney continued.   
"Oh, no, no, it's fine! What time is it?"   
"7.30" Britney replied.   
"Woah, that's not ok Brit! It's our day off!" Demi whined.   
"Sorry sweetie, but I really needed to talk to you! How are you? You at Simon's place" She continued and Demi could hear a small smile in her voice.   
  
"Well... uhmm... Yes I am... Aren't you like mad or grossed out or something?" Demi asked confused.   
"Nooo, of course not Silly. Simon's hot! And I don't blame you for falling for him. If you're happy with him, I'm happy for you!" Britney exclaimed.   
Demi let out a big breath of relief and she could feel tears starting to stream down her cheeks.   
"Sweetie are you crying?" Britney asked.   
"No... ehrm... yes" Demi sniffled. It was such a relief hearing that Britney approved of them. Now she knew that she at least had one friend by her side when it came down to telling the rest of the world about her and Simon.   
  
"Aww, sweetie it's okay! I'm here if you need me okay?" Britney said reassuringly on the other end of the phone.   
"Thank you." Demi whispered.   
"Okay, I have to go now sweetie. But I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and babe, please remember to use protection! We don't want any Simon and Demi babies just yet do we?" Britney said with a little laugh.  
"Britneeeyy!" Demi whined. "We don't have to talk about that stuff!" She was a little embarrassed.   
"Ok, just remember I warned you!" Britney chuckled.   
"Whatevs. See you tomorrow Brit!"   
"Bye Dems!"   
They hung up.   
  
Demi leaned back against the kitchen counter and laughed a little. Her tears had stopped and she was just happy now. Britney really was a good person. She loved that woman!   
She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to look out the window. The sun was already up and she could hear birds singing outside. It was a beautiful day. She really wanted to go do something outdoors with Simon today. She wished they could just go out in public and do what they wanted without having to worry about paparazzi taking pictures or what people had to say about them.   
  
But that wasn't the case. If they went outside together people would take their pictures and freak out about them being a couple and then her parents would find out and they'd freak out and... no. She wasn't ready for that yet. It was bad enough that L.A knew and was mad about it. He wasn't gonna tell anyone, was he? No, not L.A he wouldn't do that to her and Simon, even though he's mad.   
She sighed and rested her forehead against the cold window. Well, whatever. We'll deal with that when the time is right!   
  
She took another sip of the water before deciding to go upstairs again to see if Simon was up.   
As she walked up the stairs she could hear faint music coming from the bedroom. Is that _Who's that boy_ playing? She thought confused. She opened the door quietly and saw Simon sitting on the bed, his back against her, watching one of her live performances on his Mac Book.   
Ohh, this will be exciting she thought and stopped by the door deciding to watch how he would react to the video.   
  
When Simon hade woke up without Demi next to him he had decided to go on twitter for a little while as he was waiting for her to come back. He scrolled through his page when one particular tweet caught his eye   
_I think you want to watch this @SimonCowell  
_ He clicked on the like that took him to YouTube and then he realized it was a video of Demi performing. From the moment, she appeared on stage he was hooked. He couldn't take his eyes of the screen.   
Oh, my gosh is she sexy or what? He thought. That little dress and her cleavage, look at her bouncing boobs. And her legs, don't get me started on those legs! The dance was so inappropriate yet sexy, his woman really knew how to move! He sat there, his mouth wide open just staring at her on the computer screen.  
Those lyrics combined with her intense eyes and her moves on stage were just amazing. It really turned him on. Simon let out a low groan. How come I've never seen this before he thought?   
  
"Like what you see?" Demi asked with raised eyebrows and walked up behind him.   
Simon jumped and quickly turned around to see her stand there in one of his shirts. He quickly composed himself.   
"I really like what I see on the screen but I do like this right here a lot more." He said and pointed at her and let his index finger run down the buttons of her shirt.   
"Oh, do you now?" She whispered and swayed her hips seductively as she backed away from him and started to speak in a sexy voice.   
  
I wanna get you by yourself  
Yes, have you to myself   
I don't need anybody else   
Don't want anybody else  
You're special, I know   
Your smile it glows   
You're perfect it shows   
  
She grabbed a chair and slowly straddled it swaying her hips from side to side as she sang the first verse of the song. She popped the top buttons of the shirt open one by one, showing Simon more than a little bit of cleavage. Her eyes locked with hiss throughout the whole 'performance'. Her gaze was so intense Simon thought he was going to pass out. If it was possible to fuck someone with your eyes Demi surely was doing that to him right now. He literarily couldn't look away.   
The way she moved and sang had him spellbound. She was _so sexy!  
  
_ Demi slowly made her way over to him on the bed. The way he looked at her while she sang made her _hot_ and bothered. His intense eyes on her body were a real turn on and he really made her feel sexy. She sang the last words of the second verse as she straddled him.   
"I want you now!" She growled and pushed him back on the bed running her easily his bare chest.   
"You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen Demi; do you know that?" Simon said as he fell on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers.   
"Well I could kind of guess that from the way you were watching me. Oh, and you're drooling by the way." She replied with a smirk.   
  
"Oh, this is not the right time to try to be witty Miss. Lovato. I think you need to be punished." He said lust dripping from his voice. He tried to flip them over so that he was on top but Demi had other ideas in mind.   
"No, I'm the one in charge here" She smirked at him and pinned his wrist down on the bed, holding his hips in place by pressing her panty clad crotch against him.   
She leaned in, only inches away from his face. He could feel her hot breath against his lips.  
"I really want to kiss you!" Simon panted.   
"But you can't always get what you want can you?" She replied and pulled away, loving the power she had over him.   
  
He groaned and tried to wriggle himself out of her grip but Demi only pressed herself harder against him. "Uh nu, you're going to stay right there Mr."   
As much as Simon hated to admit it, this was turning him on even more. He was always the one in charge of everything he did, but not now, oh no. Now the curvy brunette on top of him was the one in control, and even though it made him really frustrated, he loved it!   
"Oh, Demi you're so naughty!"   
"You know you love it" She whispered and started to place feather light kisses across his chest, barely touching his skin.   
"Uhhhrgh you're such a tease!" He groaned.   
  
Demi continued to place kisses along his neck and jawline finally reaching his lips giving him a quick peck before pulling away, leaving him wanting more.   
She let go of his wrists, sat up and moved over to the other side of the bed.   
"What are you doing?" Simon asked confused as he lay panting on the bed.   
"Watch me" Demi replied with a mischievous look on her face.   
  
Simon sat up against the headboard closing his eyes for a second trying to calm himself down.   
When he opened his eyes, he saw Demi unbuttoning the last buttons of her shirt slowly, one at the time, before letting it slide down her shoulders and onto the floor. Simon just stared at her, speechless.   
She let her hands run down her naked body, over her boobs and her stomach letting out a moan as she did before reaching the hem of her panties. She looked Simon straight in the eye as she slowly slid them down her legs. She had no idea what had gotten into her but she felt the need to do this. She loved his eyes on her body and she just wanted more!   
  
She sat down on the bed with her legs spread and she continued to massage her breasts.   
Simon leaned over to run his hands up her thigh but Demi quickly pushed it away.   
"No touching!" She said and raised her eyebrows at him. Simon groaned again and fell back against the headboard. How was he going to be able to not touch her?  
Demi played with her boobs throwing her head back in pleasure and continued to run her hands over her stomach down to her pussy where she slowly started to rub herself. "Mmhhhh" She moaned from the pleasure she was giving herself.   
  
Simon's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what was just happening in front of his eyes. This woman shows a new side everyday he thought with a naughty grin on his face. This was by far the hottest thing he had ever seen.   
  
Demi slipped a finger inside her pussy and started to slide it in and out considering Simon's eyes as she did. She slowly run her tongue along her bottom lip before biting it softly, letting out a low purr.   
That was it, he couldn't stay away from her any more. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down against the pillows.   
  
"I can't take it anymore Dem, I need you now!" He groaned in her ear.   
He wriggled out of his boxers and pushed his rock-hard member into her without hesitating. Demi whimpered from the instant pleasure and wrapped her legs around him as he continued to pound into her.   
Her lips found his and he moaned into the kiss, happy to finally feel her mouth against his.   
It didn't take them long to reach their peaks.   
"Oh, my gosh Simon, yeeees, Ihhhhh, ooohhhh" Demi moaned as she climaxed bringing him over the edge too. "Oh yes, Demi, yeeees. He screamed as he came inside her.   
  
They lay panting on the bed, Demi's head resting on his chest as he strokes her hair.   
"Britney called by the way." She said and looked up at him. "She approves."   
Simon smiled  
"Well that's good news! One down and only a couple of billion more to go!" He replied and winked at her.   
She giggled and buried her face in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	14. Chapter 14

Demi woke up with a jolt the next morning   
"Shit, Shit, shit" She hissed as she looked through her bag to find some clothes to put on. It was already 8.30 am and her parents would be home any time now.  
"Calm down babe!" Simon said in a sleepy voice. "You've got time!"  
"No I don't." Demi replied as he found her bra and a white t-shirt dress that she quickly threw on. But no panties. Were the heck being my panties she thought. She had probably forgotten to put a new pair in her overnight bag. Oh well, I'll just wear the ones from yesterday then she thought. If I can find them. She started to look around the room.   
  
"Siiiimon!" She whined. "I can't find my panties!"   
"The car." Simon simply said and sat up.   
"What?" Demi asked and looked at him confused "What do you mean?"   
"They're probably in the car, remember?"   
"Oh. Ooo." Demi said with a grin on her face as she remembered. "Can you go and get them for me?"   
"No." Simon replied.   
"No?"   
"No" He continued. "I like the idea of you walking around with no panties on Dems. Can you blame me?"   
"Your dirty old man!" Demi giggled and hit him on the chest.   
  
Simon took the opportunity to grab her waist and pull her down on top off him on the bed.   
"Simon!" She whined as he started to kiss her neck. "I have to go!"   
She tried to stand up but his firm grip around her waist held her in place. She decided to give up her struggles and relaxed against his chest.   
"I really, really have to go, you know?" She whispered and looked up at him before giving him a sweet kiss.   
"I know." Simon breathed and let go of her so she could stand up. "I'll drive you."   
"Thanks babe" She kissed him on the cheek.   
Demi went to wash her face and brush her teeth as Simon got dressed.   
"Ready to leave Dem?" He shouted from the bedroom.   
"Yes, just give me a minute" Demi said as she walked out of the bathroom and popped all her stuff into her bag. "Ok, ready to go!" She smiled up at him.   
  
Once they got in the car Demi turned on the radio and started to sing along to the music. And before he knew it Simon was also singing along to the music, having a little dance party behind the wheel.   
He chuckled to himself as he looked over at Demi who had a serious diva moment while Beyoncé's 'Love on top' was playing. She looked up and saw him staring at him.   
"What?" She asked.   
"Nothing babe, nothing. You're gorgeous, that's all" He replied as he pulled up in front of Demi's house. Demi smiled and blew him a kiss.   
He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her.   
"Thanks love." She said as she stepped out, quickly covering her mouth with her hands when she realized her parents might be home already. She looked around. Nope, no car. They're not home.   
She turned around to bend over and pick up her bag from the floor of the car.   
"Demi, remember – no panties on. I can see _everything_." Simon chuckled.   
Demi quickly spun around and pulled down her dress. A blush spreading across her cheeks.   
"Stop being such a perv!" She said and slapped his arm.   
"Aww, don't blush baby. It's not like I've never seen it before!" He winked and grabbed her by the waist pulling her in for a kiss.   
Demi quickly responded to the kiss by letting her tongue slip into his mouth. Her arms made their 'way around his neck and up to his hair as he pressed her against the car. Demi moaned loudly into his mouth as he squeezed her ass.   
  
They were so into their little make out session that they didn't notice the car pulling up in the drive way.   
"What the hell is going on here?!" Eddie, Demi's dad, shouted and slammed the car door shut, making Simon and Demi jump apart.   
"Dad, I can explain...." Demi tried to say but Eddie interrupted her.   
"Save it Demi!" He hissed and turned to Simon. "YOU! What are you doing kissing my daughter? What is wrong with you? She's just a little girl!" He shouted at him.   
  
"Mr. De La Garza I'm sorry I can explain if you just let me..." Simon started so speak. He was not prepared for this. He looked over at Demi and grabbed her hand giving it a comforting squeeze.   
"Let go of my little girl you bastard!" Eddie growled at Simon when he saw them join hands. He stepped forward ready to shove Simon out of the way.   
"Stop it dad!" Demi screamed and stepped between the two. "Don't talk to him like that! He loves me and I love him. I'm not your little girl anymore dad. I'm a grown woman and I can do whatever I want!" She screamed with tears streaming down her face.   
  
"You don't love him Demi! He's old enough to be your father! This is not right Demi and you know it!" Eddie said in a calmer voice, not wanting to shout at his crying daughter.   
"As for you _Mr. Cowell_ " He said in a despising voice "I cannot believe how you're taking advantage of her like this. You're her boss for heaven's sake! Don't you dare to ever put your hands on her again!"   
"Mr. De La Garza with all due respect. This is not your decision to make. As Demi said, she is a grown woman who can make her own decisions. And I really do love her a lot. I would do anything for your daughter. She is the most precious thing I have." Simon said calmly, wrapping his arms around Demi pressing her back close to his chest.   
  
Hearing Simon say those things made Demi's heart melt. And in the middle of all the tears and screaming she was happy. Happy that she had Simon in her life!   
"Simon is right dad. There is nothing you can do about this. We are in love! I'm with Simon now and you can't change that. I just wish you could accept it!" Demi said looking at her dad.   
"Well I can't!" Eddie snapped and glared at Simon. If stares could kill Simon would be dead by now.   
  
"Mom why aren't you saying anything?" Demi turned to her mother.   
"Demi I... I... don't know what to say. You're my little baby and he's an old man. I'm a little shocked! Can you blame me?" Dianna replied and reached her hand out to caress her daughter's cheek.   
"I love him mom!" Demi said and grabbed her mother's hand.   
"For how long has this been going on?" Eddie who had backed away a bit to control himself from not punching Simon in the face spoke.   
"For a couple of weeks, Sir." Simon replied. "But the feelings, at least from my part, have been there for a lot longer."   
Demi turned around to look at Simon, a little surprised.   
"Really?" She asked him "Since when?"   
"Well, since right before the live shows started I guess..." He replied and stared deep into her eyes.   
"Me too" Demi smiled at him and started to lean in for a kiss but then she remembered her parents were still there and she quickly turned around.   
  
Dianna was staring at the couple. This really was love. She could see it in her daughter's eyes and she could see it in Simon's eyes. The way he looked at her like she was the only person in the world.   
"Demi?" Dianna said.   
"Yes mom?" Demi replied.   
"Come here baby girl" She pulled Demi in for a hug. "I'll talk to Eddie sweetie and we'll sort this out okay?" She whispered in Demi's ear.   
"I love you mom" Demi whispered back, tears running down her face again.   
"I love you too baby girl!" Dianna replied.   
Demi looked up to see her dad walk into the house slamming the door shut.   
  
"I'll talk to him." Dianna said to Simon.   
"Thank you, Mrs., De La Garza. Thank you for being so gracious about all of this." Simon said and held out his hand for Dianna to shake.   
"Don't thank me yet Mr. Cowell. You have a lot to prove here. And I'll be watching you" She said to him before turning her attention to Demi again. "Do you want to come back inside Demi?" She asked her.   
"No mom I don't. I don't want to be in the same house as dad right now." She replied. "I'm going to stay at Simon's place for a while now. Is that okay Simon?" She asked and turned to Simon.   
"Of course, it is babe!" He said and squeezed her hand.   
"Thank you" She mouthed at him and gave him a small smile.   
"We will send someone over later to pick up Demi's things." He said to Dianna. "I'm just going to wait in the care Demi and let the two of you get some privacy before we leave." He kissed Demi on the cheek and got in to the car.   
  
"Demi" Dianna spoke "Are you sure about this? Do you know what you're getting yourself into? People will talk, a lot. This could really affect your career you know!"   
"Why is it that everyone only cares about my career?!" Demi snapped. "What about me huh? What about how I feel? "   
"Oh, stop acting like a child Demi. You know that I care about how you feel!" Dianna snorted at her. "This is really hard for me Demi and I'm trying my best here! And you know what, if you want to be an adult and make your own decision. Then act like a damn adult Demi!" Dianna was shouting now.   
  
"I am mom!" Demi shouted back. "This is hard for me too! You hate me and dad hate's me and soon the rest of the world is going to hate me and I just charge...." Demi was crying heavily now.   
"I'm just going to leave now mom!" She said through tears and opened the car door to get inside.   
"No Demi don't..." Dianna tried but Demi just closed the door in her face.   
  
"Please can we go home now?" Demi whispered to Simon in a tear strained voice.   
"Of course, babe, of course. We'll go home and everything will be fine, I promise!" Simon rubbed her leg comforting her as they drove off.

c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	15. Chapter 15

**We couldn't be happier!**  
_I met up with Simon Cowell and Demi Lovato in Simon's London home on January 19_ _th_ _._ __  
I was greeted by a smiley couple looking more in love than ever.  
Demi Lovato and Simon Cowell announce their engagement on January 21.  
'We are so in love and we couldn't be happier' Demi told our interviewer as we sat down to have a chat with Hollywood's hottest new couple.  
  
  
Demi sat on the plane back to L.A flipping through a copy of People magazine where an interview with her and Simon was featured. She smiled as she looked at the pictures of them together. They really did look very much in love.  
So, that's it she thought, the magazine would be on news-stands all over the world tomorrow and everyone would know her and Simon's story. Everyone would know that Demi Lovato and Simon Cowell were engaged to be married.  
  
She looked up at Simon who sat deep in thought looking through emails on his IPad. She leaned her head against his shoulder and Simon instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.  
"What did you think about the interview baby?" He said and studied her make up free face. Her brown eyes looked a bit tired, but she was still beautiful as ever.  
"It was good, they really managed to capture our story and stay true to what we told them." She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
She was so happy that the secret was final out and they could go about their lives not having to pretend any more.  
  
Simon put away the IPad and placed his hand on Demi's stomach rubbing it softly through the thin material of her white shirt. He still couldn't believe that she was carrying _his_ child.  
"It's our little baby in there Demi" He said and kissed her nose before bending down to place a soft kiss on her still flat stomach.  
"I know" Demi smiled and run her hands through his hair as he leaned his head-on belly. "Our perfect little baby".  
Tomorrow they were going to their first prenatal appointment, most practitioners won't see you until you're about 8 weeks along but Simon had made sure to get her an appointment with the best OB/GYN in Los Angeles as soon as she had found out that she was pregnant. It was his girl and his baby we were talking about here and they needed the best care this planet could possibly offer ad he was going to make sure they got that!  
  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow love?" He asked and looked up at her.  
"No, no I'm excited." She said. "I want to know that everything is going okay and you know, find out when the due date is." She looked at him with a smile in her eyes. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a mummy!"  
"And you're going to be one hot mama if I may say so" Simon winked at her and pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting on his lap. "You still as horny as you usually are baby?" He whispered in her ear and run his hand over her thigh.  
"Shhh yes I am baby" Demi purred in his ear, but before she could continue she felt her stomach turn and she jumped off his lap and ran to the airplane bathroom kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up.  
  
Simon rushed after her and held her hair back as she emptied her guts. "I'm sorry babe" She whispered and leaned back against Simon once she was done.  
"Shhh don't be babe, it's okay!" He said and helped her stand up so that she could wash her mouth. "How are you feeling love?" He asked and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I'm okay" She looked up at him with a faint smile "Just tired, and really sick of all this throwing up. It's not even morning! Why the hell do they call it morning sickness if it can occur at any hour of the day?" She asked and rested her head against his chest.  
"I don't know baby, I don't know." Simon replied and stroke her back softly. "Dou, you want me to google it?"  
"No silly" Demi giggled and looked up at him. He always knew how to make her smile.  
  
They walked back to their seats and Demi curled up against Simon's chest, closing her eyes.  
"Try to get some sleep before we land baby, it's only going to be a couple of hours.  
"Simon?" Demi mumbled with her eyes closed.  
"Yes love?" He replied and looked down at the almost sleeping beautiful girl in his arms.  
"I love you" She whispered  
"I love you too baby girl" he strokes her cheek softly as her breaths became heavier and she fell asleep on his chest.  
Simon sat there looking down at his sleeping fiancée, her long dark eyelashes were kissing the top of her rosy cheeks. He slowly traced the contour of her plump pink lips before going back to stroking her brown locks. I hope our baby gets her looks he thought to himself, and her talent and her perfect smile.  
  
A couple of hours had passed since they had landed in L.A and Demi was upstairs unpacking her bags. She had occupied Simon's walk in closet and it was now filled with almost half of her clothes, shoes, and bags.  
"That is a lot of stuff Demi" Simon said as he walked into the bedroom. "I didn't even know one person could own that many pairs of shoes!" He continued and picked up a pair of her favorite Jeffery Campbell heels.  
"This is only half of it" Demi winked and went back to unpacking the rest of her stuff.  
Simon just chuckled and grabbed a pair of black trousers and a shirt.  
"I'm taking a shower, oh and what time are we having dinner at your parent's tonight babe?" He asked as he stripped out of his clothes and slipped a bathrobe on.  
"In an hour, why do you... ooh that's nice" She said as she turned around too look at him. She slowly walked over to him and pulled at the belt letting the robe fall open. "But that's even nicer" She said and looked him up and down.  
"You think?" He asked and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him so that their lips could meet.  
  
The kiss was slow and sensual, Demi slipped her tongue into Simon's mouth and explored the familiar interior before pulling away slightly sucking on his bottom lip before letting go.  
"Ughh baby what are you doing to me?" Simon groaned and looked at her with lust in his eyes.  
"Oh, I'm not doing anything!" Demi giggled and walked back into the closet and continued to unpack her stuff leaving Simon standing there. "Weren't you taking a shower?" Demi asked and raised her eyebrows, a small smirk playing on her lips.  
"Ughh I give up!" Simon groaned and walked into the bathroom, turning the hot water on.  
  
Wow, did he just give up like that? Demi thought. That's not like him! She dropped what she was holding and walked into the bathroom. "Siimon?" She asked as she opened the door, but she was met with an empty shower and there was no sign of Simon. "Simon?" She asked again. Where was he?  
Then she felt someone wrap their arms around her and before she knew it she was pulled into the shower.  
"Siiimon!" Se squealed as the hot water hit her fully clothed body. "You are so mean!!" She pouted and turned around in his embrace.  
"I'm sorry, but you're the one who started this!" He chuckled and pulled her wet body closer to him.  
"Oh, shut up!" Demi said and pressed her lips against his. She knew he was right and she deserved to be thrown in the shower with her clothes on.  
  
Simon grabbed the hem of Demi's wet shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it across the room.  
"Look at you, now you're the one that's dressed and I'm naked. That's unusual." He chuckled and reached for the buttons of her jeans pulling them off her hips together with her panties.  
"I know, right?" Demi giggled before starting to place feather light kisses across his chest. She ran her hands over his wet body down to his crotch where she grabbed his stiff member, stroking his hardness slowly making Simon groan and throw his head back against the wall.  
Demi moved her kisses down over his stomach following the trail of hair that led her down to his groin. She grabbed his hips, taking the tip of his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around hi, teasing him.  
Simon moaned and grabbed her hair softly as she took him fully in the mouth and started to bob her head up and down, looking up at him. She could see the pleasure on his face and she smiled a little and she proceeded to suck his cock harder swirling her tongue around him and squeezing his balls lightly as she did.  
"Oh, my god Demii" He moaned and stroke her hair softly "Yess babe" He groaned and run his thumb over her cheek.  
Demi grabbed him at the base and pumped him as she swirled her tongue around him.  
"Ughhhh Baby you need to stop or I'm going to cum baby" Simon panted and gently grabbed her chin, pulling her mouth away from him. Demi stood up and smiled at him before placing her lips on his kissing him passionately.  
Simon reached down to touch her pussy and ran a finger up and down her wet opening making Demi whimper from the sensation. Hi slid a finger inside her and then another, curling his fingers inside her wet pussy hitting her sensitive spot with every trust.  
"Oh, my god Simon" Demi moaned and bit down on his shoulder.  
Simon pushed his fingers further inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb at the same time, and it didn't take long till Demi's muscles started to clench around him and she reached her release screaming out his name.  
"Uh my god" Demi panted as she rested her trembling body against his wet chest. She could feel his hard erection against her thigh and she slowly ran her thumb over this tip making Simon moan in her ear.  
"We better take care of that" She whispered in his ear before placing a wet kiss on his jawline.  
  
Simon placed his mouth on hers and gave her a sweet kiss before grabbing her around her waist bending her over so that he was behind her and she stood facing the wall, leaning her hands against it.  
Simon gently rubbed her ass before grabbing her hips, pushing his cock into her pussy from behind making Demi grab the wall harder to not lose her balance.  
"Shhh yess baby" Demi moaned as Simon's big cock filled up her tight pussy. "Ohhh that feels so good baby"  
Simon moaned as she felt her tight wetness around him, grabbing her hips tighter as he continued to push into her. He looked down at her, the sight of her bent over with her skin glistening from the hot water turned him on even more.  
  
Eventually they both reached their orgasms, screaming out each other's names.  
"Oh, my god!" Demi panted, leaning against the cold shower wall, trying to catch her breath.  
"You are amazing baby" Simon breathed heavily and wrapped his arms around her naked body.  
They washed each other's hair and bodies before stepping out of the shower, wrapping up in white fluffy towels.  
They went back to the bedroom and Simon helped Demi rub vanilla scented lotion all over her body before they both got dressed and Demi went over to the mirror to do her hair and makeup.  
Simon walked up to her and placed a small kiss on her shoulder.  
"Are you ready to leave in five baby?" He asked and nuzzled his face in her neck.  
"Yeah I am baby" Demi replied and turned her head to plant a soft kiss on his lips before continuing to put blush on.  
  
They got in the car and drove off to Demi's parents.  
"So how do you think they're going to take it?" Simon asked and looked over at Demi.  
"I think they'll be surprised, but they'll be happy for us, I really think they will" She smiled at him and placed her hand on his leg tracing little circles on his thigh with her thumb.  
Today was their only chance to tell Demi's parents that they were engaged before the news would be spread all over the country when the latest People Magazine hit the news-stands tomorrow morning.  
They had agreed that it would be best to tell them together tonight, but they'd keep the news that Demi was pregnant to themselves for another month or two until they were completely positive that the baby was okay and everything was going to be fine.  
  
They reached Demi's house and were greeted by her parents and sisters. Demi made sure to hide her hand with the big engagement ring behind her back but it didn't take long until her mother started to get suspicious.  
"What's that behind your back?" Dianna asked and raised her eyebrows.  
Demi looked over at Simon who gave her a small nod and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.  
"Mom, Dad, Maddie and Dallas" Demi said and drew in a deep breath of air before speaking again. "Simon and I are engaged!" Se announced and held out her hand, showing off the gorgeous engagement ring.  
"Oh, my God" Dianna screamed with a shocked expression on her face that soon turned into a big smile as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Congratulations baby girl!" She whispered in her ear before pulling away to embrace Simon too.  
"I knew it!" Dallas exclaimed and threw her hands around her sister before letting go to look at the big rock on her hand. "That is beautiful Demi!" She said and smiled at her younger sister.  
  
"Well if this is what you want then I'm happy for you sweetie" Eddie said and pulled his daughter in for a hug. "I'm proud of you baby" He whispered in her hair making Demi burst into tears. He was proud of her! She was so happy.  
Eddie walked up to Simon, giving him a man hug, "If you hurt her I will kill you" Eddie muttered before letting go of him.  
Simon gave Eddie a small nod as to reassure him that would never happen. He would never hurt Demi.  
  
Simon looked over at Demi and saw that she was crying and he immediately was by her side, arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her. "It's happy tears" Demi whispered and smiled up at him.  
"I know love!" Simon replied and kissed her nose making her giggle.  
Dianna and Eddie watched them interact and couldn't help but smile at their beautiful daughter and her soon to be husband.  
Maddie who had yet to speak quietly walked over to Simon and Demi and wrapped her arms around both, looking up with a big smile on her face.  
"I love you" she said and looked up at Demi. "And if Demi loves you" She continued and looked over at Simon. "Then I love you too!"  
"Aww Maddie!" Demi said and pulled her little sister closer to them. "We love you too! So much!"  
"Yes, we do" Simon added and gave Maddie a small hug.  
  
"Now let me have a look at that gorgeous ring!" Dianna said and grabbed Demi's arm and they walked into the house giggling.  
"When is the wedding? "Dallas asked walking with them.  
"Can I help choose the dress?" Maddie said and followed them into the house.  
Simon looked over at Eddie and chuckled. "Well I guess we have a lot of long talks about wedding dresses, flowers and wedding cakes to look forward too!" Eddie chuckled and patted Simon on the back.  
"Well we better brace ourselves!" Simon chuckled and smiled at Eddie before walking in to the house. "Oh, and Eddie" He said and turned around. "Thank you for letting me marry your daughter, having your blessing means a lot to us."  
"I trust that you take care of her and treat her like the princess she truly is" Eddie said and gave him a small smile.  
"Trust me I will!" Simon replied.  
  
The dinner went by quickly and by 10.30 Demi and Simon decided it was time for them to go home.  
They said their goodbyes and drove back to Simon's house.  
"Well that went well!" Simon said and gave Demi a soft kiss on the cheek as they stopped at a red light.  
"I know" Demi smiled. "They were so happy for us and I'm so excited for the wedding babe!"  
"About the wedding" Simon looked over at her "We haven't set a date yet, got any ideas?"  
"Well I was thinking..." Demi started and placed her hands on her stomach "That we should probably get married before I start to show too much" She rubbed her belly and looked up at him "So we probably only have like two months or something to plan the wedding Simon, can we do that?"  
"Of course, we can babe!" Simon replied. "I'll call someone to come help us out first thing in the morning babe!"  
"Thank you, babe, but I still want to do a lot of the planning myself Simon, it's my wedding after all." She smiled at him.  
"I know you do, but you're pregnant now remember? And I don't want you to get to stressed baby, you need to take it easy and take care of you and the baby." He said as he pulled into the driveway.  
"Well duh, of course I remember I'm pregnant" She giggled. "And yes, I guess you're right, but I've got my mom and sisters to help me, and you of course!" She leaned over to kiss him as he stopped the car.  
"That you do my love" Simon whispered against her lips.  
  
Demi was standing in front of the mirror only wearing her panties, rubbing her tummy, and looking at herself in the mirror.  
"Can you tell?" She asked Simon and gestured towards her stomach.  
Simon looked at her intensely and walked over to her, carefully caressing her belly before kissing it softly. "Not yet baby" He said and looked up at her. "But soon you'll have a beautiful baby bump" He kissed her stomach again before standing up, kissing her lips.  
"I'm going to be huge Simon; will you still find me attractive?" She whispered into his chest as he hugged her tightly.  
"Of course, I will, I'll always think that you are the most beautiful, sexiest, and hottest woman on this planet baby" Simon whispered and looked sown at her, her soft brown eyes meeting his.  
"I love you" She whispered.  
"I love you more" He replied and kissed her again.  
  
Demi woke up the next morning, feeling nauseous as usual, she ran to the bathroom with Simon right behind her. They were starting to get used to this morning routine.  
"Ughhh" Demi groaned as she threw up. Simon was right next to her, rubbing her back and holding her hair.  
"I'm so sorry baby" He whispered and kissed her neck.  
"You have nothing to say sorry for babe" Demi said and stood up, grabbing her toothbrush to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth.  
"Yes, I do" Simon said and kissed her shoulder letting the strap of her tank top fall. "I'm the one who got you pregnant"  
"Yes that's true" Demi said with the toothbrush still in her mouth and turned around to look at him. "But you're also the one giving me a beautiful baby" She continued.  
  
Simon pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth and placed it on the sink before pressing his lips against hers.  
"I've got toothpaste in my mouth!" Demi squealed and tried to pull away But Simon pulled her back, toothpaste dripping down both their chins. "I don't care" He replied into her mouth.  
Demi looked at Simon when they eventually pulled apart. "I think you've got something on your chin" She giggled and reached up to wipe the toothpaste of his face.  
"I think you do too baby girl" He chuckled and wiped her chin with his thumb. "Your perfect baby girl do you know that?" He said and leaned his forehead against hers.  
"You are perfect" She replied and kissed his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Husband and wife lay sprawled out on the white fluffy bed giggling and eating chocolate from a giant box of chocolate truffles.  
"Slow down love" Simon chuckled as Demi popped a fourth chocolate into her mouth while Simon was still nibbling on his first.  
"Why?" Demi asked with her mouth full of chocolate.  
"Charming, you're such a lady" he said and referred to her chocolate covered teeth as she grinned up at him. "Very attractive" He said and wiped some chocolate from the corner of her mouth.  
"Well you're stuck with me now so get ready to see the ugly sides of Demi Lovato, I've been hiding them well" She giggled and ran her tongue over her teeth before smiling widely at him. "Better?"  
  
"Perfect, silly" Simon chuckled and pinched her nose. "Oh, and you forgot something." He added  
"What?" Demi asked while searching through the chocolate box for a strawberry flavored one. They were her favorites.  
"A name" Simon said.  
"What do you mean?" She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.  
"Your new last name" He said with raised eyebrows.  
"Oh... oh! Right Demi Lovato _– Cowell_ " She said as she realized what he had meant. "You must excuse your absent-minded wife. She is pre-occupied with the chocolate" Demi giggled and put the strawberry truffle in her mouth. "Mmm, this is so good!" She moaned and fell back against the pillows.  
Simon couldn't do other than laugh at his wife. Chocolate was her latest craving and she was absolutely obsessed. She could wake him up in the middle of the night asking for chocolate and refusing to go back to sleep unless he went down to the kitchen and got it for her.  
  
"You are absolutely adorable do you know that?" Simon asked and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Well lucky you who is married to such and adorable woman" Demi giggled and looked up at him.  
"You're right, I'm the luckiest man in the world, because you are my wife." Simon said, suddenly turning serious as he looked into her eyes.  
"And I'm the luckiest woman in the world, because you are my husband" Demi said and caressed his cheek before bringing her lips to his in a slow and sensual kiss.  
  
Simon carefully grabbed her waist and pulled her on top off him, deepening the kiss as he did. Demi moaned into the kiss but as she tasted the chocolate on his tongue she pulled away.  
"Siiimon" she said with a cute pout on her face. "I need more chocolate before we continue this."  
Simon sighed playfully and sat up with Demi straddling his lap, he reached over and grabbed the chocolate box and handed it to Demi who immediately put a chocolate in her mouth. "Shhh this is amazing!" She moaned and threw her head back. "Almost better then se-no, no its not. It's definitely not" She pushed away the box and smiled mischievously down at Simon. "Sex with you is definitely better then chocolate"  
"Oh thank God! For a moment there I thought that my wife would choose chocolate over me on our own wedding night!" Simon chuckled and let his hands slide under her silky white night gown, over her baby bump and up to her full breasts, cupping them with his hands.  
"Don't worry baby. I'm not choosing anything over my husband tonight" Demi whispered before letting out a little whimper as Simon let his thumbs flick over her erected nipples.  
  
Demi pressed her lips to Simon's, continuing the kiss that she so abruptly ended when the need for chocolate came over her earlier. She sucked on Simons lip making him let out a throaty moan. He pulled his hands out from under her night gown, he grabbed them hem of the gown and tugged at it, breaking the kiss for a second as he pulled it over her head leaving Demi in her white lace thong. She had bought the white piece of lingerie especially for this occasion, it was supposed to be all white on your wedding night right?  
  
"You- are-beautiful." Simon said between kisses. He pulled away so that he could have a good look at her. "Yes, definitely gorgeous." He winked at her before pulling her face back to his. As the kissing proceeded Demi found the buttons of Simon's shirt and started to undo them one by one revealing his hairy chest. She slowly slid the shirt of his body, pressing her naked chest against his, letting out a low moan as her hard nipples grazed his skin.  
"Shhh baby" Simon moaned and kissed down her neck, sucking and nibbling on the delicate skin. "Mmm your skin tastes so sweet love" He ran his easily her sides and over her hips, grabbing her butt as he fell back on the bed with her on top of him.  
  
  
Demi placed her knees on each side of him and pressed her body against his as he kissed him passionately. Her hands were in his hair as he squeezed her butt tightly.  
Demi moaned into she kisses and started to kiss down Simon's neck, leaving a trail of fire across his chest and stomach. She reached the waistband of his boxers and quickly pulled them down and off his legs, letting his member spring free.  
"Mmhh you're so big and hard for your wifey" Demi moaned and grabbed the base of his cock, slowly running her hand up and down his length. She brought her mouth down to his cock, kissing it lightly and teasing the tip with her tongue, tasting his pre-cum on her lips, making Simon moan and squirm under her.  
  
She took him fully in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down sucking on his hardness, occasionally stopping to lick and tease his tip. She gently grazed his length with her teeth, caressing his balls as she continued to suck him harder. Simon had his hands tangled in her hair, gently pushing her face against his crotch.  
"Oh my good Demi" He moaned and threw his head back. "Shhh baby you're going to have to stop or I'll cum" He panted, carefully pulling at Demi's head. She pulled away from him making a 'pop' sound as his dick left her mouth, she looked up at him under her bangs with a playful look in her eyes.  
  
"You taste really good babe" She whispered and crawled on top of him, placing a kiss on his lips.  
Simon let his hands wander to her ass again, hooking his fingers in her thong and pulling it down her legs and throwing it across the room. There was nothing separating their naked bodies now.  
He slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing her wetness as she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue fight for dominance with his. Demi moaned into his mouth as she felt Simon push first one and then a second finger inside her pussy. She ground her hips against his hand as he curled his fingers inside her. "Mhhh baby that feel sooo good" She whimpered as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Demi kissed and sucked on Simons neck, biting down on his skin when the pleasure from his fingers became too much and she came hard against his hand, muffling her scream in his neck. She fell panting to his chest, trying to catch her breath before looking up at him.  
Simon had a sly smile on his face and she could feel his hard member press against the top of her thigh. The feeling made her aching need grow. She wanted more of him.  
  
"I need you inside me baby, I need you to make love to your wife" She whispered and kissed him tenderly.  
"With pleasure baby girl" Simon whispered and moved her over to the edge of the bed, knowing this position was most comfortable for her now when she was pregnant. Even though her belly wasn't that big yet she was very sensitive to any pressure being put on her bump.  
He ran his hands over her thighs before placing a pillow in the small of her back and one under her butt to make her more comfortable. He gently spread her legs and positioned himself between them.  
He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips "Are you read baby? "He whispered and considered her eyes.  
"Mhh yes please Simon." She said and caressed his cheek. She was more than ready to feel him inside her and make love to him, for the first time as a married couple.  
  
Simon slowly pushed inside her, feeling her warm wetness surround him. He let out a low moan from the sensation. He started to slowly slide in and out of her making her arch her back from the pleasure. "Yes baby, yeess" She moaned, closing her eyes as she threw her head back against the bed.  
Simon picked up his pace a little, admiring his wife who was whimpering and squirming on the bed as he plunged into her. Her dark hair spread around her face like a fan. She was so beautiful.  
"Ughhh you're so beautiful" He moaned and caressed her thighs as he pushed his dick deeper inside her making Demi moan louder.  
He brought one of his hands down to her pussy, rubbing her throbbing clit as he thrusted into her.  
Demi was in heaven, the pleasure was out of this world. She gazed up at him through her eyelashes, their eyes locked as the pleasure started to build up inside her. She could hear Simon's breath quicken, knowing that he was close now too. "Mhhh baby I'm going to cum, I- ohh- I'm gonnaaa" Demi moaned.  
  
"Ughh y-yes, mhh- come for me love" Simon moaned as he felt himself reach the peak. He screamed out Demi's name as he came inside her. Bringing Demi over the edge too, her tightness clasping around his cock as she came hard moaning his name as the wave of pleasure flowed through her body. She grasped the sheets and arched her back, riding out the orgasm.  
Simon slowly pulled out of her and fell panting next to her on the bed. He pulled her against his chest and nuzzled his nose in her neck feeling her body trembling from the aftershock of the orgasm.  
"That was the first of many times that we made love as husband and wife" He whispered in her ear.  
Demi looked up at him and smiled " And it was perfect" She said and kissed him.  
"You are perfect, and I love you" Simon said as they pulled away.  
"I love you too" Demi whispered and looked into his eye that where filled with love and happiness, just like hers.  
  
They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, Simon stroking Demi's hair and Demi tracing random patterns on his chest.  
"Simon" Demi said and sat up a little.  
"Yes my love" Simon asked.  
"I want more of that chocolate" She said with an adorable little smile on her face.  
"Of course you do" Simon chuckled and sat up, looking around for the chocolate. He spotted the box on the floor and got up to get it for her.  
"There you go my love" He said and handed her the box, placing a kiss on her forehead as he did.  
"Thank you boo" She said and put a chocolate in her mouth before offering him one.  
She took another piece and popped into her mouth before standing up and walking over to the balcony.  
  
"Simon?" She said and turned around to look at him with a smile on her face. "We have to dance, the first dance." She went to her bag and took out her IPod. "Come here" She said and held out her hand for Simon to take.  
He placed his hands on her waist as Answer by Sarah McLachlan started to play. They swayed together to the music, she was resting her head on his shoulder and he rested his head-on top of hers. They closed their eyes and held each other tight as they danced naked in the faint moonlight.  
Their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
**I will be the answer**  
_At the end of the line_  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down

_If it takes my whole life_  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Because I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright

w That I need you in my life When the stars have all gone out You'll still be burning so bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, you guys are on in 2 minutes!" One of the producers on the Ellen Show said and nodded in Demi and Simons direction.  
"You ready baby?" Simon whispered in Demi's ear as he gave her a small hug.  
"Yes, let's do this!" She smiled up at him.  
"You look amazing Demi" Simon said and looked her up and down. Demi was wearing a black bodycon dress that showed off her cute little baby bump. She wanted it to show, she wanted to show the world she was pregnant, and this time on her own terms.  
  
"And now we welcome Simon Cowell and his fiancée Demi Lovato" Ellen announced making the audience go mad as the couple walked in hand in hand.  
They both hugged Ellen before sitting down on the couch opposite of here.  
"Now Ellen before we start this, I would like to make a little correction if that's okay?" Simon said and looked over at Ellen.  
"Sure, go ahead!" Ellen said and nodded her head, wondering what he had to correct.  
"Well" Simon cleared his throat before smiling secretively.  
"Just tell them" Demi giggled and nudged him in the side with her elbow.  
"This beautiful woman sitting next to me is not my fiancée" He started, the audience holding their breath waiting for him to continue. "She is my wife, Demetria Lovato-Cowell!" Simon announced making Ellen drop her mouth wide open and the audience to stand up clapping and cheering like crazy people.  
  
Simon wrapped his arm around Demi who held up her hand to show her engagement ring and her golden wedding ring on the same finger. Simon looked at her and chuckled before holding up his hand too.  
"Wow!" Ellen said looking at the happy couple. "Now when did all of this happen?"  
"Two weeks ago, in the Bahamas" Demi replied with a smile.  
"Just the two of you?" Ellen asked  
"Yes, just the two of us. Just like we wanted" Demi said and moved a little closer to Simon. It felt so good to be able to show their love to the world. No more secrets and hiding now. She was with the man she loved, everyone finally knew about them and she couldn't be more proud of her marriage.  
"But what happened to the big white wedding that we could read about in your Peoples Magazine interview?" Ellen continued.  
"We realized that a big wedding wasn't what we wanted. We wanted it to be just us on the beach in the sunset. And that's what we did, it was perfect." Simon placed a kiss on Demi's cheek making her blush and bite her lip.  
"Awwwwwwnn" The audience said and clapped again.  
  
"That really sounds beautiful!" Ellen said and looked over at Demi. "So, you made the decision together, to cancel the wedding and elope?"  
"Well" Demi started. "I wanted the big wedding at first, but then I realized how much work it would be and how much stress it would put on me and..." She hesitated a little. "...and the baby" The audience broke out in cheers again making Demi place her hands on her belly and look up at them with a smile. Simon put his hand on top of hers with a big proud smile on his face. He was a very proud daddy to be.  
"Yes! We have to talk about that!" Ellen said "Demi you're pregnant! How did that happen?"  
"Yes, I sure am! And I think we all know how that happened..." Demi said and giggle, making Ellen and Simon laugh too.  
"Yes, I don't think we need to investigate that any further." Simon added and winked at Ellen.  
  
"So how far along are you Demi?" Ellen asked  
"Tomorrow I will be exactly 18 weeks pregnant" Demi replied caressing her bump.  
"Oh wow! Congratulations! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Ellen asked.  
"No not yet, but I think we'll find out at our next doctor's appointment, right babe?" Simon said looking at Demi.  
"Well we haven't really discussed that, but I think we will?" Demi asked him.  
"Yes, yes we will. "Simon said looking up at Ellen.  
"Well now we got that sorted, on live TV" Ellen joked.  
"Well we do lead a very public life!" Simon chuckled.  
"Yes, and about that. Demi, you were spotted by paparazzi at the grocery store at 5am on Monday morning. Do you want to talk about that?" Ellen asked her.  
"Hmm... I was going out to get some food. Cravings you know! All you pregnant ladies out there know what I mean right?" Demi said and looked out at the audience that had a couple of pregnant women who nodded in agreement. "And unfortunately, the paparazzi decided to show up, take pictures and spread our secret to the world before we had the chance to." Demi felt her eyes tear up a little as she talked about it. She was still upset that she wasn't the one breaking the news about her baby to the world.  
Simon saw her tears and wrapped his arm tighter around her, rubbing her side with his thumb.  
Demi quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at Ellen "Sorry, it's the hormones" She giggled as a small tear trickled down her cheek. "Again, I know all you pregnant women out there know what I'm talking about!"  
"And all the husbands and partners to those pregnant ladies!" Simon added, making the audience and Ellen laugh. Demi giggled and poked her tongue out at her husband who mirrored her actions.  
"Very mature!" Ellen said making the couple burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"So, we asked people to post their questions for you on twitter, do you mid answering some of them?" Ellen asked  
"Sure, go ahead!" Simon smiled.  
"Right, the first one is for you Demi: Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"  
"Well, I hope to have released a couple of more albums, still working on my music and touring, I'm never giving up music! And this little one" She said and pointed at her belly "Will be an energetic five-year-old and maybe I'll have a toddler on my hip and another baby on the way" She giggled. "Oh, and my husband by my side of course!" She leaned her head against Simons shoulder.  
"So you want a big family?" Ellen asked.  
"Yes, yes I do. I've always wanted to be a wife and a mother. And now my dreams are coming true!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she spoke.  
"And now the waterworks are on again" Simon chuckled and kissed Demi's forehead.  
"Sorry!" Demi mouthed and buried her face in his chest for a quick second before looking up with a smile on her face again. "Hormones" she said.  
  
"We know." Ellen winked at her. "Well this leads me to the next question, it's for you Simon: We didn't even think you wanted children Simon, when did you change your mind?"  
"Right, no I wasn't sure if I wanted children. But all of that changed when I fell in love with this one" He looked over at Demi. "And I can honestly say that the day she told me she was pregnant was one of the best days of my life" He was the one getting a little teary eyed now.  
"One of the best days?" Ellen asked.  
"Well t's up there with the day she said yes to my proposal and the day we got married!" Simon smiled.  
"Aww" Demi said and the audience aww wed together with her.  
  
"Okay, that's sweet" Ellen said. "Moving on. Next question, oh wow this is pretty straight forward: Demi did you marry Simon because he got you knocked up?"  
"I knew this question would come" Simon mumble.  
"Oh, no, no. That's not the reason at all. We actually got engaged before I found out I was pregnant." Demi said. "I married Simon because I love him." She smiled putting her hand on Simon's leg, rubbing it lightly.  
"And the same goes for me!" Simon said and kissed her nose. This couple wasn't afraid to show a lot of affection on TV that's for sure Ellen thought, or maybe they were just so in love that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.  
  
"That's what I thought, now over to the last question, this one is for Simon: Simon, don't you think you're a little too old to become a dad at 53?"  
Simon felt his throat tighten, oh no not that question. Please! He closed his eyes, thinking for a second. This had been on his mind for quite some time now, what if he was too old to be a good father? What if he wouldn't be able to play with his children the way a dad was supposed to? What if they would be ashamed of him when they got older? He would get older too. He would get old and die before they had a chance to grow up and start their own families. He would die and leave Demi and their children behind! Demi's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"No, he's not too old. He's perfect. And He is going to be and amazing dad, not only to this baby but to the rest of the children we will have together too!" Demi said in a confidence voice. She knew that this subject was sensitive for Simon. But she really was convinced he would be an amazing father. She just wished that he wouldn't worry so much about it.  
Simon looked up at Demi who gave him a small nod as if to say that she was telling the truth, and Simon knew she was right. He wasn't too old. He would do his very best to be a great dad for their child. He would do his best for their baby and for Demi.  
"Demi is right, I'm not too old. I am a man in my best years and I couldn't be more ready to become a dad!" Simon smiled, first at Ellen, then at the audience before finally smiling at Demi. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips making the audience go 'aww' for the millionth time that day.  
"And that's where we have to end this interview!" Ellen said and stood up. "Thank you so much for coming on my show Demi and Simon!" She said and hugged them both.  
"Thank you so much for having us Ellen!" Demi smiled.  
"Thank you!" Simon said.  
"One more time, give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Cowell!" Ellen said as they walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean you bought a house?" Demi shouted in Simon's face.  
"I bought us a house, why are you screaming at me I thought you'd be happy!" Simon asked confused with his hands-on Demi's shoulders trying to calm his wife down.  
"You can't just buy a fucking house without talking to me first! We're married Simon we do things TOGETHER now" Demi hissed and moved out of his grip. "Jesus Christ, you don't just go buy a bloody house like that!"  
"Demi stop! It's just a house!" Simon said calmly.  
"Just a house? How much did it cost?" She sneered, removing his hands from her again. She really didn't want his touch at that moment.  
"$13,000,000" Simon muttered not looking at his wife, he knew she wouldn't be impressed with the price.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" She spat and looked up at him with wide eyes. "You can buy a whole bloody country for that money!"  
"Please don't shout at me Dem! I did it for you, for our family! I said I'd spoil you!" Simon was starting to get frustrated now. He thought she'd be happy that he'd bought her a house!  
  
"Exactly, we're a family now and we should be making these kinds of decisions together! Especially when it involves such big amounts of money Simon" Demi threw her hands out, she really was upset with her husband.  
"Please Demi" Simon snorted "You know that $13M is nothing in my world" It was true, he had money, tons of money, and if he wanted to buy his wife a house he would. He'd buy her the world if he could.  
"In YOUR world? Well I'm a part of that world now! Or I thought I was" Demi shouted. "And I don't WANT you to buy a fucking house without asking me!" Demi felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach as she screamed at him and she grabbed a hold of the kitchen island to steady herself a little, ignoring the pain.  
"Well it's just money, I have lots of it and I can buy you anything if I want. Isn't that what you want? It's what everyone wants!" Simon was shouting too.  
  
Demi couldn't believe that he just said that, had she not managed to make it clear to him that money was the last thing she was thinking about? She didn't want him for his money. She couldn't care less about it. It hurt her knowing that Simon thought that she was just like everyone else. They only wanted his money, but she didn't, she only wanted him.  
"I can't believe you just said that. I'm not everyone else and you know that! I don't care about your fucking money! I have more than enough on my own! I only care about you! Don't you see that? This is not about your fucking money. It's about being a family and trusting each other. And not just going off buying a bloody..." Demi's shouting was interrupted by the sharp pain in her stomach again. "I- I ahhh" Demi moaned and rubbed her belly.  
Simon rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders making her look at him. "What is wrong love?" Simon asked worried.  
"It's- I don't know- my belly... ahhhhh" She cried and sat down on a chair clutching her stomach.  
Simon was right next to her kneeling on the floor, caressing her belly with one hand and grabbing his phone with the other to call her doctor.  
  
"Shhhh it's going to be okay love" He whispered and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he waited for someone to pick up. "Oh, just pick up for heaven's sake" he groaned into the phone. His wife was in pain and he was worried that something was wrong with the baby. Why did they take so long to pick up?  
"What I-if something is wrong with the b-baby?" Demi sobbed and hugged her bump tighter, praying to God that her baby was fine.  
"Calm down love it's going to be okay" Simon hushed her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I can't it h-hurts" she cried and clung to him.  
  
Dr. Jennings finally picked up the phone and told them to hurry up and come in to the clinic so she could have a look at Demi and the baby.  
Simon helped Demi get into the car and they speeded off, probably breaking every traffic law possible on their way there.  
Demi was crying hard when they arrived, her stomach was still cramping, she was in pain and she was scared. Simon helped her into a room where Dr Jennings greeted them.  
"Come lay down her Demi and tell me what happened" She said and helped Demi lay down on the bed.  
"We- we were arguing and then it-it started to hurt really bad. M-my belly" Demi sobbed.  
"Right, now just try to calm down, take deep breaths." Dr Jennings rubbed Demi's shoulder trying to help her relax. "I'm going to have a look at your baby. I can almost promise you that everything is fine!" She said in a calm voice. She had seen this before. Women who got bad cramps when they were upset, but as soon as they calmed down the cramps slowly went away.  
"See, your baby is fine" Dr Jennings said a moment later as she moved the device over Demi's belly. "Mommy and daddy can calm down now" She smiled and looked up at the couple.  
Simon was sitting next to Demi on the bed holding both her hands, she was still crying but her breathing was slowly getting back to normal.  
"The baby is fine, it's growing and it's happy and healthy." Dr Jennings said.  
"Our baby!" Demi smiled through her tears as she looked at the screen that showed her cantaloupe melon sized little baby. "Simon look" She smiled up at her husband.  
Simon also had a big grin on his face, there it was, their baby.  
  
"Now Demi" Dr Jennings started. "It is normal to experience what you just did, when you get upset and angry it's very common to get cramps in your belly, but as soon as you start to calm down, the cramps slowly go away. Just like now." She smiled. "Do you still feel pain?"  
"Oh... no...not more than I usually do. I feel fine now" Demi said relieved. She had completely forgotten about the pain when her baby had showed up on the screen in front of her. And now the pain was almost gone.  
"Having said that though, it is not good if it starts happening often. You need to calm down and try not to get yourself too worked up about things." Dr Jennings looked over at Simon. "And you need to help her with that Mr. Cowell."

  
Simon nodded and wrapped his arm around Demi, pulling her back against hischest. "I'm so sorry love" He whispered in her hair. "I'm sorry that I upsetyou, and I promise I will take better care of you"  
Demi turned her head and looked up at him, placing a soft kiss on his lips."It's okay. And I'm sorry too" She whispered with her forehead pressed againsthis.  
Simon smiled a little and kissed her nose. "We'll talk about the house morewhen we get home, okay?" He asked. Demi nodded in response. They'd talk aboutit, and go and look at the house. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all?  
  
"Now since you're already here." Dr Jennings interrupted them "Maybe you wantto know the gender of your baby?"  
"Oh, my God yes!" Demi exclaimed. She was already 20 weeks pregnant and shecouldn't wait to find out.  
"Yes please!" Simon added grabbing Demi's hands again. He didn't know why buthe was so nervous!  
The doctor once again put the ultrasound device on Demi's belly and the pictureof the baby appeared on the screen.  
"Well, there is a perfectly healthy baby girl growing in your belly. A babygirl" Dr Jennings announced.  
"We're having a girl Simon!" Demi smiled and kissed her husband.  
"Yes, we do my love" Simon smiled. He was so happy. He really couldn't wait forhis daughter to come out now. He would protect her with his life and spoil herrotten, just like he did for her momma.  
"Can we have a picture of the ultra sound scan please?" Demi asked. "I want toframe it".  
"Of course, you can" Dr Jennings smiled. "Now everything looks fine, both mommyand baby are healthy. You just need to calm down and not stress so much Demi,it's not good for either of you!"  
"I will, I promise." Demi stood up and pulled her shirt down to cover her bump.  
"Good now that is all for now." Dr Jennings showed them out and theysaid their goodbyes.  
  
Once they got in the car they just sat there for a couple of minutes, holdingeach other. Trying to calm down and take in everything that had happened in thepast hour. They had both gotten really scared and worried. Demi was sensitiveand they both had to work on handling her anger outbursts and breakdowns. Butfor now, they couldn't be happier that Demi and their daughter were fine.  
  
Together they agreed that it was stupid of Simon to just go and buy them a 13million house like that, he said that he was sorry and from now on they wouldmake all big decisions together. It was a big change for Simon, he was used tobeing on his own and making his own decisions without having to consult anyone.But he was more than happy to change that for Demi.  
He suggested that they drive over to the house straight away and have a look atit, Demi didn't want to admit it but she was actually a little excited. If thehouse what that expensive it had to be amazing!  
"If I like it, we'll keep it. And if I don't, you'll sell it. Deal?" Demi saidand looked up at her husband.  
"Deal" Simon smiled and kissed her lips. Right now, he'd agree on pretty muchanything, as long as Demi was happy and healthy.  
  
Demi gasped as they pulled up in front of the big white house in Beverly Hills."Oh, my god Simon this is huge!" She said as she stepped out of the car.  
They walked in through the front door and were greeted by a big entrance hall. They continued to look through the house, it was big and light and airy but still had kind of a homey feel to it. The kitchen was amazing, and Demi thought that she'd definitely have to learn to cook now.  
When they reached the master bedroom Demi was already in love, it was perfect and she could see herself and Simon waking up there for many years to come. She continued the tour of the house, trying to keep a straight face for Simon. She didn't want him to know that she loved it just yet.  
They reached the garden, it was big enough for children to play in it, it had beautiful roses and fruit trees and a big swimming pool and a bit further down in the garden there was a Jacuzzi under the open sky. It was perfect,absolutely perfect.  
"Simon" Demi said and turned around to look at her husband.  
"Yes love?" Simon asked with a small smile on his face. He could already sense what she was going to say. She had been trying to hide it but her little gasps and squeals had given her away. He knew she liked it.  
"I love it!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "When can we move in?" She whispered and pressed her lips against his.  
Simon smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, as close as her baby bump would let him. "Whenever you want babe, it ours" He murmured against her lips. Dads  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true finale of the love story

"Hurry up and get your pregnant little ass down here love!" Simon shouted from downstairs. "We got to leave now!"  
"Big ass Simon, big!" Demi chuckled from the top of the stairs. "Come get my bags, will you?"  
Demi had as usual packed a ton of stuff, way more than she needed for their little weekend getaway.  
They were moving into the new house this weekend but had decided to go away on a little romantic holiday and let the movers do all the work for them, that way they'd come back to a new home, already set up to move into straight away. It had been Simon's idea of course, Demi would have been more than happy to help with the move, but Simon had insisted. He didn't want his pregnant wife to lift heavy boxes and go through the stress of moving houses. And she had to agree with him, besides they both needed a little getaway just the two of them.  
  
"Coming, coming" Simon smiled big as he leaped up the stairs, placing a big kiss on Demi's lips before taking the bags and carrying them out to the car. He was exited to go away and spend some quality time with his wife. He had booked them a suite at a ranch style hotel in Rancho Santa Fe. Only a 2-hour drive away, but still far enough to feel like a proper little holiday, even though they'd be back in L.A again on Monday.  
  
"There you go Milady" Simon said and opened the passenger door for Demi.  
"But I want to drive!" She pouted.  
"Honey I don't think that's the best idea" He said, trying to convince her. He didn't want her to drive when she was 24 weeks pregnant.  
"Babe, I am perfectly capable of driving. And it's my car!" Demi sighed and rolled her eyes at Simon. He was so over protective. It was cute and annoying. "Baby please, I'll be careful I promise" She moved over to him and kissed his lips. "Please – please – please" She said between kisses.  
Simon shook his head no. He wasn't going to give in that easy. "Baby" He said in a stern voice. "I'm not going to let you drive today okay?"  
"Simony" Demi moaned and pouted. "Driving would make me happy." She moved in to kiss his cheek. "So, so happy" She was kissing his neck now. "And you know what I let you do when I'm happy right?" She pressed her warm lips against his ear. "I let you fuck me baby, that's what I do" She whispered letting her hot breath hit his skin.  
  
Simon gulped and closed his eyes. She had won. Again. "You little brat" He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his face down to kiss her softly. "Ok, I'll let you drive, just to make you happy"  
"Yay!" Demi squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you" She pulled away and ran her index finger down his chest and stomach over the slight bulge in his pants. "And I promise to make you very happy later today when we get to the hotel" She smirked and squeezed his bulge lightly before grabbing the keys from his hand and getting in the driver's seat.  
Simon just chuckled and got in the car with her.  
  
After 30 minutes of driving Demi was already whining.  
"Oh, my God I am so hot Simon" She moaned. "I need to take my jacket off! Can we stop?" She looked over at Simon who was just smiling at her. "Stop smiling, it's not funny! And my back hurts as fuck too" She pouted before pulling over and stopping the car. She unfastened her seatbelt and proceeded to get out.  
"Wait baby doll I'll help you!" Simon said and got out to open the door for her and help her out of the car.  
  
"Thank you" Demi grabbed his hand and got out. "Oh, I'm so hot" She took of her leather jacket and scarf. "Better!" She sighed and leaned against the car and looked up at Simon who was looking down at her chest.  
"Simon, up here!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
"Demi" Simon said and looked up. "You're...leaking" he pointed at her breasts.  
"What do you mean leak. Oh" She looked down at her chest and saw two wet patches over her nipples. "What the fuck?" She looked up at him with big eyes. "Why am I leaking?"  
"I don't know, are you supposed to be... producing milk already?" Simon asked.  
"No... or I don't know." She sighed. "God it's so hard to be pregnant. My back is hurting, my belly is hurting, I'm sweating, I'm hungry all the time and now my boobs are going to start leaking too. great! Fucking great!" she groaned with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come here love" Simon said and opened his arms for her. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. He knew that it was hard for her, but he also knew that she loved being pregnant. She was always smiling and rubbing her belly, talking, and singing to their little baby girl.  
"Thank you" She whispered against his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
"For what?" He asked looking down at her.  
"For being here" She whispered and looked up at him with shiny eyes.  
"Don't cry love" He wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I'm always here, always"  
"I know" She smiled through her tears and leaned up to kiss his soft lips. "I love you" She whispered when they pulled away.  
"I love you too baby girl" He said and kissed her forehead before pulling her in again, just holding her.  
Anyone who drove past would either 'aww' at the cute sight or curse at them for being irresponsible to pull over and stop right next to the highway.  
  
"Are you going to let me drive for a while now?" Simon asked when they pulled away. "And you can google 'leaking boobs', put on lip-gloss, go on twitter and do all those other things that you love so much?"  
"Yes, you can drive" Demi said, rolling her eyes but still smiling. "And I'm still going to be happy and I still want to make you happy when we get to the hotel." She smirked and bit her lip, she knew biting her lip drove him crazy.  
"Oh, I really look forward to that" Simon smiled and grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze before taking her hand and helping her into the car, the passenger side this time.  
"Any chance of a little preview of what's to come later? Here in the car?" He asked with a smirk when he got in, looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Simon!" Demi gawked and slapped his thigh. "That is so inappropriate!"  
"What?" He chuckled. "It's not like we've never done it in the car before!"  
"Oh, my God" She shook her head and giggled at him. "Not when I'm pregnant, it won't work."  
"Hmm, I guess you're right" Simon said with a pout.  
"Don't pout love" Demi said and rubbed his leg, moving up to run her hand over his crotch. "Now start the car and drive. The sooner we get there the better!" She gave him a big kiss before removing her hand from his crotch, letting him focus on his driving.  
"You're such a tease!" Simon groaned.  
"But you love me" She smiled.  
"Yes, I do." He smiled back at her before driving off.  
  
"I'm perfectly normal!" Demi announced and looked up from her phone a while later.  
"You? Normal?" Simon teased.  
"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" Demi slapped his chest. "The leaking, from my boobs. It's normal!"  
"Well that's what I thought, nothing wrong with your boobs." Simon winked at her.  
"Oh, I know you think that" Demi giggled and grabbed his hand, placing it on her breast. "Feels good, right?"  
"Demi I'm driving" Simon widened his eyes at her "This is dangerous."  
"But baby..." Demi pouted.  
Simon took his eyes from the road for a second and looked over at her. She was pouting and squirming in her seat.  
  
"What do you want Dem?" Simon smirked.  
"You" She said, biting her lip.  
"But you just said..." Simon started  
"I know what I said, but I've changed my mind!" Demi moved her hand to his crotch again, letting her fingers circle over his bulge before looking up at him with big brown eyes.  
"Nuh-uh" He said and pushed away her hand. "You'll have to wait till we get to the hotel princess."  
"Siimeyy I'm horny!" Demi whined and crossed her arms, pushing her boobs together. She looked adorable.  
"Demi" Simon said, trying to keep a stern voice. He wanted her as bad as she wanted him. If not more. But he couldn't, not in the car when she was pregnant. They had to wait. "It's 30 minutes and then we're there. I'll take you first thing when we get there. Okay?" He chuckled.  
"No" She pouted.  
"Dems, it'll be worth the wait, I promise!" He tried.  
  
"But I want it now!" Demi moaned and let her hand slip under her skirt.  
Simon glanced over at her and saw her hand disappear under the fabric.  
"Demi what are you...?" He asked.  
"Shhh, just focus on the road love." She scrunched up her skirt around her waist and placed one of her feet on the dashboard before running her perfectly manicured fingers over her panty covered slit.  
Simon glanced over again and noticed a wet patch under her fingers. Fuck she was already wet. Was she really going to touch herself in front of him, in the car, while he was driving?  
"Oh, my God Demi are you trying to kill me?" He groaned.  
"No baby I'm just horny" She moaned and rubbed herself on top of her panties. "So, so horny" She smiled sweetly up at him.  
"This is so not fair" Simon mumbled. He could feel his pants getting tighter.  
  
"But it feels soo good" She purred and slipped a finger under the lacy fabric, rubbing small circles on her clit. God where did all of this come from? Was she crazy? Officially going mad? No. Just so fucking horny, she couldn't contain herself. Bloody hormones she thought. But it felt so good.  
Simons eyes kept flicking between her and the road. He was trying hard to focus on his driving, but it was really, hard.  
  
She had pushed her panties to the side and was now openly slipping a finger in and out of her wet cunt. "Mmmhh" She moaned and closed her eyes. She spread her glistening juices all over her slit and went back to rubbing her clit, applying just the right amount of pleasure to make it feel heavenly amazing but without sending her over the edge just yet.  
"Dem... you are so mean!" Simon groaned.  
"Shhh you love it. Now shut up" She said in a hoarse voice. "God this feels so good" She felt Simon's eyes burn on her, which made her even more aroused. And the idea that people in the cars passing by, having no idea of what was going on in their car, might look over and catch a glimpse of the dirty deed she was doing was scary and exciting and a hell of a turn on.  
  
She started to move her fingers a little quicker, she was close now. She just needed this release and then her brain would go back to functioning normally again. She hoped.  
Simon looked over at her again, she was making little noising, moaning and whimpering, her eyes closed and she was biting her lip hard. She looked so fucking hot, all he wanted to do was to reach over and touch her. But he couldn't. Hands on the steering wheel Simon! And besides, she seemed to have to situation under control. She knew how to please herself.  
  
"You are so fucking hot" Simon whispered in a breathy voice.  
"Oh, my God Simoonnn" She moaned, her little fingers moving quicker over her sensitive clit. She let out a loud moan when the pleasure took over her body.  
"Oh fuck" She panted and opened her eyes, looking up at Simon who was gripping on to the steering wheel hard and clenching his teeth.  
"Demetria" He sighed and shook his head. "Fuck that was hot. But you really are trying to kill me!" Their eyes met and he couldn't help but smile at her. She was panting and rosy and gorgeous.  
  
"Oh, my god what did I just do?" She giggled and grabbed a tissue from her purse to clean herself up before pulling down her skirt.  
"You naughty little thing!" Simon chuckled.  
"Oh Simon! Look at you!" She pointed at his crotch where a very visible erection had formed. "I'm sorry babe, I'll take care of you when we get there. Promise" She smiled and leaned over to quickly kiss her lips.  
"Yes, you better after what you just did to me!" He chuckled and turned his focus back to the road again.  
It was a pure miracle Demi's little horny moment hadn't gotten them in a traffic accident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


	20. Thank You/ A New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for liking my story

Thank you guys for liking "Romantically....In Love (A Dimon Story)" and for the Votes and the comments and the for you listing your favorites. So I created a new story called "The Gordon Ramsay Experience" (via link below) as a token of my gratitude!

 And if you like this story even more, Please go and read my new story!

 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492796/chapters/25780212>

So anyway, Thank you all Dimon Fans!!! Thank you all X Factor Fans!!! Thank you all Demi Levato fans!! And thank you Simon Cowell fans!!!

-c_moye02

**Author's Note:**

> So please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe me for more. ;D


End file.
